SINCRONIZADAS
by Dark Apoloni
Summary: Natsuki y Shizuru son hermanas, viven en familia y nunca han tenido problemas entre ellas, hasta que empiezan a tener sueños conectados que provocara que se miren de manera diferente (ADV:FUTA)
1. Chapter 1

Bueno hola de nuevo a todos ^^

Antes de comenzar quiero agradecer a todos los que leen mis fics T_T

No saben lo feliz que me hacen

Y bueno

Se que he escrito mucho drama ultimamente asi que quiero

Variar un poco

Y les traigo este one-shot

Para que lo disfruten

Espero y les guste

 **ADV:FUTA Y CONTENIDO HOT**

* * *

 **SINCRONIZADAS - (one-shot)**

* * *

Me estoy volviendo loca

no puede haber otra explicación

Mi problema es muy muy enfermizo

Asi que ahora no estoy muy segura de que hacer

Nunca antes me había pasado algo así

-me estas estorbando.-doy un leve sobresalto al escuchar su voz

Sin embargo se actuar rápido y la miro fingiendo indiferencia

-ara, que pasa acaso estoy interrumpiendo tu paso?.-comento con burla

Ella me mira un tanto molesta

-idiota porque diablos te pones en medio del pasillo.-responde cortante.-solo quiero ir al baño

-ara pero que no eres la deportista número uno?.-la veo poner su típica expresión de furia.-puedes dar un brinco por el costado y ya

-como sea.-exclama dando media vuelta bajando por las escaleras.-iré al de abajo idiota.-

Me quedo mirándola detenidamente

Un extraño calor invade mi cuerpo

No puedo creer lo que me está sucediendo

Es decir ella es mi hermana

Bueno no es técnicamente de sangre pero prácticamente lo somos

Desde que tenemos 11 años nuestros padres se casaron y empezamos a convivir como familia

Ahora ella tiene 17, es un año menor que yo

No es que nos hayamos llevado mal como perros y gatos durante todo este tiempo

Pero hace unos días he estado empezando a tener unos sueños muy raros, donde ambas nos comportamos de una manera indebida, a decir verdad no es un sueño decente que digamos

Nunca antes se me había pasado por la cabeza a Natsuki verla con otros ojos, nunca en mi vida pero por culpa de mi maldito cerebro, ahora no puedo sentirme más incómoda con su presencia en casa

-estúpidos sueños.-reclamo en un susurro

Por eso estoy desesperada, muy desesperada

Tengo miedo de que esto se pueda volver crónico

Es decir, ok puedo estar un poco enferma y haber soñado alguna vez, un sueño lascivo con mi hermana pero lo que está sucediéndome es extremo, todas las noches de esta última semana Natsuki ha sido protagonista de calientes sesiones de fantasias

Bueno en mi sueño es normal que me deje llevar

Pero ahora consciente es muy desagradable el solo pensar que ella y yo pudiéramos siquiera tocarnos

Y como consecuencia de toda esta estupidez, la relación en casa con mi hermana se volvió más cortante, creo que ella ha intuido algo y es por eso que ha marcado distancia

Pero si yo tuviera las mismas sospechas haría lo mismo

Es decir no puedo ser tan degenerada

-Shizuru baja a cenar, la comida ya está lista.-

-Ok mamá.-bajo las gradas un tanto pensativa por todo lo que está pasando

Esto se ha puesto muy extraño

E incomodo

Ya hasta se me hace difícil quedarme en casa porque tengo que toparme con ella en los desayunos o en la cena

Ahora por ejemplo estando la comida sobre la mesa la veo con su típica actitud indiferente y fria

No me mira

No lo hace

Es como si sospechara

Desde que empezó toda esta situación es que se ha comportado muy distante, me cuesta creer que sea una casualidad

"diablos"

Mamá también se ha dado cuenta que no nos estamos llevando como hermanas

No es como si compartiéramos todo o fuéramos mejores amigas

Pero la relación entre nosotras ahora es muy áspera

-oigan porque tanto silencio en la mesa.-pregunta mamá

Ella la mira de reojo y suaviza su expresión pero no se atreve a decirle nada

Yo tampoco digo nada

-últimamente ya no se hablan.-expresa curiosa.-acaso se han peleado?

Ninguna de las dos responde a la repentina pregunta

Solo nos dedicamos a merendar

A mamá nunca le ha gustado vernos peleadas, ella siempre quiere ver armonía en el hogar, recuerdo que cuando éramos pequeñas y nos peleábamos nos obligaba a amistarnos a la fuerza aunque ninguna de las dos quisiera

-ósea si se pelearon.-se lamenta mirándonos de reojo.-muy bien Nat que le hiciste a tu hermana.-

-perdon?.-exclama indignada.-porque me preguntas eso, yo no hice nada.-agrega fría y con reproche

Yo sigo sin decir nada

Esta situación nunca antes había sucedido

Asi que no se cómo actuar, además que no quiero que sospechen nada

Se que estoy paranoica pero creo que Natsuki intuye algo

Aun así, no es capaz de decirlo

Sería demasiado vergonzoso para las dos

Además que tampoco podría encararme

Es decir sin pruebas ni nada, la revolcaría y le haría pasar mal rato

-que tienes que decir Shizuru, estas callada y tú no eres asi.-

-ara, no pasa nada mamá es solo que no tengo ganas de hablar.-expreso.-pero no nos hemos peleado ni nada, todo está bien verdad Nat?.-

Ella se queda en silencio

"vamos idiota sígueme el juego"

Su mirada empieza a ponerme nerviosa

"ella lo sabe?"

-si claro, no pasa nada.-vocifera cerrando el asunto

Mamá da un pesado suspiro pero no dice nada más y la cena transcurre con una extraña tensión

Estoy demasiado nerviosa pero estoy fingiendo que no pasa nada

Y creo que lo estoy logrando

Sin embargo su actitud me tiene intranquila

O a lo mejor soy yo y solo me estoy haciendo ideas equivocadas

Es decir cómo podría Natsuki darse cuenta de las cosas

La chica es la persona mas despistada e ingenua que conozco

Como podría

Sea como sea su actitud no es normal

-buen provecho.-dice Natsuki agradecida y se vuelve a subir para ir a su habitación

Sin despedirse

Ella no es la amabilidad en persona

Pero es educada

Yo también me dispongo a subir

Antes de que ella entre puedo ver que me lanza una mirada extraña antes de encerrarse

Y eso solo provoca dudas

Durante el tiempo después me pongo a estudiar un rato pero no dejo de pensar, lo peor de todo es que aun sabiendo que es enfermizo y raro estoy esperando que vuelva a soñar de nuevo con ella

Pasan los minutos leyendo las hojas pero nada

Estudiar no funciona

Ni siquiera eso impide volver a recordar

Esto es grave

-oh por dios estoy enferma!-grito frustrada golpeándome con el libro en la cabeza

 _Siento sus labios sobre mi cuello, se siente demasiado bien y no soy capaz de pensar, todo gira a mí alrededor, me encuentro desesperada, encojo mi cuerpo para buscar sus labios, necesito sentir sus besos_

 _Cuando mi boca encuentra la suya mi lengua se abre paso a intentar tomar el control_

 _Pero no me deja, ella también lucha y se esfuerza_

 _Lo peor es que no juega limpio porque mientras batallamos por quien toma el control ella me arrincona contra la pared, no puedo soportar la sensación de placer que siento cuando su cuerpo se pega al mío y empezamos a friccionar_

 _La ropa nos estorba_

 _Pero aun así soy muy sensible_

 _Y los jadeos no se hacen esperar_

 _Estoy jadeando de delirio, y ella se aprovecha_

 _Toma el control de mi boca…ella gana porque juega sucio y no puedo hacer nada_

 _-besarnos se siente tan bien.-dice mientras se separa.-se siente bien.-yo intento callarla con un beso pero ella aleja su rostro_

 _Le gusta torturarme_

 _Puedo ver como disfruta el dejarme con las ganas_

 _-Natsuki por favor….-suplico, con la respiración agitada.-deja que te bese.-exclamo intentando llegar su boca pero ella vuelve a retroceder relamiéndose sus labios, tentándome de una manera cruel, si ella no fuera mas fuerte podría zafarme de su agarre_

 _Ella tiene mis muñecas atrapadas por encima de mi cabeza_

 _Es por eso que no puedo alcanzarla_

 _-eres una perversa.-grito frustrada_

 _No puedo creer que siga tan bajo, suplicando cual esclava_

 _Pero está bien, si tanto no quiere besarme_

 _No tiene caso_

 _-vale, vale.-susurro en un hilillo de voz.-ya suéltame, no te besare ni nada.-vocifero harta_

 _Pero ella no me suelta_

 _Se sigue divirtiendo_

 _La veo acercarse, parece que quiere torturarme haciéndome probar nuevamente sus labios pero tengo dignidad y esta vez yo soy la que se muestra esquiva_

 _Rechazándola_

 _-ara, te dije que no me gusta jugar.-digo apenas.-tanto que no quisiste pues allí tienes, ya no te besaré nunca así que suéltame y piérdete.-_

 _Ella vuelve a insistir un beso mío pero la rechazo nuevamente_

 _La noto frustrada y no puedo estar más feliz_

 _Eso le enseñara a no jugar con una Fujino_

 _-ahora suéltame de una maldita vez.-grito impaciente_

 _-podrías salirte con la tuya si fueras mas fuerte hermanita.-susurra y siento un leve escalofrió por todo mi cuerpo_

 _Su boca se posa en mi cuello y empieza a acariciarme en esa parte tan sensible_

 _Yo me remuevo_

 _Intento zafarme pero la sensación es jodidamente insuperable_

 _Vuelvo a jadear_

 _mi mente se nubla_

 _Ella se separa triunfante y esta vez no soy capaz de rechazarla_

 _Nuestras bocas vuelven a fundirse en un apasionado beso_

 _Ya estoy rendida_

 _Ya he dejado de luchar, ella lo sabe_

 _Por eso ya dejo el agarre de mis manos_

 _Ahora con la poca libertad que me otorga la abrazo con desesperación mientras que mis piernas se entrelazan en su cintura_

 _La aprieto con todas mis fuerzas mientras intento tomar bocanadas de aire de tanto en tanto_

 _La pasión quema demasiado_

 _Nuestras partes íntimas empiezan tocarse_

 _Ella reprime un gemido ante ese leve contacto_

 _Yo también lo hago_

" _se siente tan bien"_

-dios no puede ser!.-me levanto sobresaltada, siento todo el cuerpo sudado y muy caliente aun estando casi desnuda sobre las sabanas

No puedo creer lo que está sucediendo

He vuelto a soñar con ella

-Esto no está bien.-repito tomándome el rostro

* * *

" _se siente tan bien"_

 _Mi cuerpo está en llamas_

 _Estoy en un trance no puedo detenerme_

 _He intentado tener el control_

 _Pero ella siempre consigue la manera de zafarse_

 _Sin embargo ahora parece complacida_

 _Perdida en el deseo_

 _Tiene sus piernas enredadas en mi cintura_

 _Y sus brazos aferrados a mi cuello_

 _Esta prisionera_

 _Cautiva_

 _Arrinconada contra la pared_

 _Besando mis labios con locura y desesperación_

 _Al separarnos escucho sus jadeos_

 _Su respiración forzada_

 _Puedo notar sus mejillas rojas_

 _Lo que más me excita son sus ojos_

 _esos ojos desorientados_

 _Perdidas en la lujuria_

 _Sentir que eso es lo que provoco en ella me hace perder la razón_

 _-Natsuki no me hagas rogar por favor.-escuchar su voz ansiosa es lo mejor_

 _Mi respiración también esta agitada_

 _Mis labios están hinchados por su culpa y también tengo pequeñas punzadas de dolor producto de una mordida suya_

 _-tanto me deseas hermana.-pregunto tomando su rostro con delicadeza_

 _Ella está perdida_

 _Lo noto en su mirada_

 _Ni siquiera es capaz de responder_

 _El trance es muy fuerte_

 _-por favor.-ruega_

 _No puedo decirle que no_

 _Pero la ropa estorba mucho_

 _Quiero sentirla_

 _Creo que en el fondo estoy más desesperada que ella_

 _Pero tengo el control_

 _-estoy de buen humor asi que te voy a complacer.-digo apartándola un poco, acaricio sus piernas que entrelazan mi cintura y las separo con lentitud_

 _Ella reclama en silencio por haber cortado el contacto que tenían nuestras partes íntimas_

 _Le cuesta mantenerse sola en pie_

 _Si no estuviera apoyada en la pared_

 _Caería al suelo_

 _Sus piernas tiemblan intentando aguantar su propio peso_

 _La ropa que lleva puesta está maltratada_

 _Debo admitir que la imagen es muy lasciva_

 _-p...porque te alejas.-reclama en un hilillo de voz_

 _Si pudiera decirle algo seria_

" _solo contemplo la vista"_

 _Pero callo y solo me acerco_

 _Ella no despeja la mirada de mi rostro_

 _Toco con suavidad el cuello de su camisa_

 _Sus piernas siguen temblando_

 _Le cuesta estar de pie_

 _Aunque esa no es la única razón por la que tiembla_

 _-por favor deja de jugar.-reclama.-_

 _-shh no digas nada o me detendré.-advierto y ella solo desvía la mirada frustrada e impotente_

 _Me aprovecho de la situación_

 _La desabotono la camisa con lentitud_

 _Disfrutando cada detalle_

 _Ella resopla ante mi cercanía_

 _Está perdiendo la locura_

 _Puedo ver como lucha consigo misma por quedarse inmóvil_

 _Sé que tiene ganas de tumbarme al suelo y hacerme el amor_

 _Pero se contiene_

 _Sufre_

 _Termino de desabotonar su camisa y la quito con delicadeza, acariciando la piel de si abdomen y sus hombros en el proceso_

 _Su cuerpo es increíble_

 _Shizuru es endemoniadamente hermosa_

 _-brasier negro?.-pregunto con burla al ver la lencería que cubre sus pechos.-te lo pusiste solo por mi verdad?_

 _Ella niega con la cabeza_

 _Se ve tan condenadamente hermosa que no soy capaz de resistir_

 _Me acerco lentamente para volver a besarla_

 _Y ella corresponde de inmediato_

" _que bien se siente"_

Me tomo el rostro desencajada

Abro los ojos desesperada y me levanto de golpe

Estoy en la oscuridad de mi habitación, tengo la respiración entrecortada y siento que me da vueltas la cabeza

-que me sucede.-digo apenas no creyendo lo que acabo de soñar

Las imágenes se repiten y el solo pensar que tuve una fantasía con Shizuru es de no creer

Me estoy empezando a asustar

Lo peor es que este tipo de sueños están siendo recurrentes

Estos últimos días no he dejado de soñar con ella

He estado intentando pensar a que se debe esto

Pero no encuentro ningún sentido

Es decir, nunca la vi como una mujer…solo como mi hermana mayor

Desde hace más de 6 años que vivimos juntas como familia, ella siempre ha sido muy estudiosa y es aplicada en la preparatoria a la que vamos juntas

Nose que pensar

Me siento mal

Esto no me está gustando nada

Lo peor es que ella se ha dado cuenta

Puedo intuirlo

Se que durante el tiempo que somos hermanas no nos hemos llevado bien pero tampoco era pésimo

Pero ahora todo es muy distinto

Esta última semana desde que empecé a tener ese tipo de sueños

Nuestra relación se encuentra muy dañada, ella se está comportando un tanto más agresiva conmigo, y tengo el leve presentimiento que sospecha algo

Nose si ha sido por mi comportamiento que me ha delatado

Pero desde que las fantasías se hicieron intensas

Me ha sido imposible no mirarla con otros ojos

Ella es alguien muy perspicaz e inteligente, y detallista

Ella es capaz de notar cualquier cambio por más mínimo que sea

Tengo miedo de que haya notado que la estoy empezando a mirar diferente

Lo único que se me ha ocurrido ha sido para remediar el asunto ha sido ser más esquiva e indiferente para apartarla

"Tengo mucho miedo"

-Dios.-pronuncio desesperada, me pongo de pie para salir un rato a tomar una ducha fría

la necesito

mi cuerpo está demasiado caliente

los sueños son muy reales

me ha sido difícil conciliar el sueño, incluso después de calmar mi cuerpo con el agua fría

apenas y dormí un par de horas y para mi mala suerte

volví a soñar con mi hermana

Esto no es normal

Mi vida ya es complicada

ya tengo suficiente problemas en la preparatoria y las dificultades que tengo para los estudios, ahora tengo que lidiar con esto

-Chicas bajen el desayuno estará listo dentro de unos minutos.-los gritos de mama resuenan la casa

Dios el solo pensar que si mamá se enterara de mis sueños seria para que me mate

Y sin compasión

-menudo problema.-susurro mientras salgo pensativa

Me detengo unos instantes

Me quedo de piedra al ver su silueta salir del baño

Solo con una bata

-ara?, buenos días.-saluda

Me es difícil no mirarla

Intento desviar la vista pero no puedo

Las imágenes arrinconándola empiezan a dar vueltas en mi cabeza

Varias veces me he preguntado si en la realidad su cuerpo es tan increíble como lo es en mis sueños

Ahora me estoy dando cuenta de que es igual

O más espectacular

"qué diablos estoy pensando"

-¿estás bien Natsuki?.-la escucho preguntar

Su mirada se agudiza ante mi desvarió

Nose que decir

"se ha dado cuenta?" me pregunto asustada

-anda cámbiate que ya está el desayuno.-es lo único que digo apenas con sequedad

En mis sueños la domino con facilidad

Pero en la realidad sería muy diferente

Ella siempre estaría en control y no podría hacer nada

A decir verdad le tengo envidia

Ella es buena en los estudios, es popular y tiene todo el combo de niña perfecta

Cuerpo de modelo, bonito rostro, carismática y de personalidad que atrapa corazones

Y yo, bueno yo soy solo Natsuki Kuga

No es que me queje

Pero me comparaba con ella definitivamente no había forma

-ya bueno ustedes siguen sin hablarse.-vocifera molesta mamá al ver como ninguna de las dos dice palabra alguna.-desde hace días están asi…que les pasa a ustedes dos, ayer en la cena estaban muy extrañas y ahora ni podemos desayunar tranquilas, déjense de rodeos y diganme que ha sucedido.-reclama

Yo solo me encojo de hombros

Me siento muy culpable y no soy capaz de decir algo

Sé que soy un poco torpe

Prefiero no decir nada porque se me puede escapar algún detalle

-Nada mamá son solo cosas tuyas.-expresa Shizuru con su habitual tono

Sin embargo me mira de reojo

Yo no entiendo el porqué de ese repentino gesto

Y vuelvo a asustarme

-en serio?.-parece que la respuesta de Shizuru no la convence.-que tienes que decir a tu favor Nat, en verdad no pasa nada?.-

Yo solo niego con la cabeza

-no, no pasa nada.-claro que más podía decirle

"Sabes que Saeko si pasa y mucho, estoy teniendo fantasías sexuales con tu hija mayor"

Eso no sonaría normal

-nose porque le preguntas mamá, Natsuki siempre ha sido así, nunca habla y se guarda lo que tiene que decir.-expresa degustando con delicadeza los wafles

Siento la mirada de Saeko sobre mi

Y eso me pone nerviosa

Vuelvo a mirar a Shizuru

Se me hace casi imposible mirarla como antes de tener las pesadillas lascivas

No soy capaz

No soy capaz de mirarla a los ojos

Me siento culpable

"soy una enferma"

-todo está bien.-vuelvo a decir.-

-a mi no me engañan…algo les sucede a ustedes dos, si es tan difícil que no me pueden decir debe tratarse de algo serio…mmm, por ejemplo Natsuki te noto muy incómoda ultimamente,..

Me tomo el rostro desencajada

Ya era suficiente paranoia pensando que Shizuru sospechara

Ahora también Saeko lo hacia

"estoy en problemas"

-nose que decirte mamá.-esboza Shizuru con una radiante sonrisa.-tal vez es porque Natsuki no está durmiendo bien por las noches

Un escalofrió recorre todo mi cuerpo al escuchar sus palabras

"lo sabe?" me pregunto con terror

La miro intentando buscar una respuesta en su expresión apacible

Pero no encuentro nada

Doy un pesado suspiro

Estoy desesperada, sin embargo no lo demuestro por fuera

asi que estoy pasando desapercibido para Saeko que parece agudizar la mirada ante el repentino comentario de mi hermana

-no estas durmiendo bien Nat?.-

-ayer hacía mucho calor y me fui a tomar una ducha.-comento.-aunque no solo yo soy la que parece estar de malas en las noches no es asi hermanita?.-ataco

Y si

Yo no hice ruido suficiente para despertar a alguien

Si me ha escuchado ayer

Quiere decir que ella también estaba despierta

Es lógico no?

-ara, que estas insinuando?.-el tono de su voz un tanto airado me causa extrañeza

No solo a mí, sino Saeko también parpadea sorprendida

-no insinuó nada…. Son solo cosas tuyas.-

La veo apretar los puños

"qué diablos le pasa"

-idiota si tienes algo que decir solo dilo!.-reclama levantando el timbre

-Shizuru que son esos modales.-interviene Saeko

Esto está muy extraño

-bueno ahora vez que yo no soy del problema.-expreso divertida.-estuvo delicioso mamá, muchas gracias, permiso.-me levanto victoriosa

Aunque nose que gané pero triunfar una discusión con Shizuru como rival es difícil

-espera.-me sobresalto al sentir su agarreen mi brazo

Nose que le pasa

Su expresión de preocupación me deja atónita

-que pretendes.-

"eh?"

-puedes soltarme?.-reclamo molesta

Nose que le pasa

Ni que le entró

-si tienes algo que decirme solo dilo y no te quedes callada.-vocifera irritada

-te estas excediendo de confianza.-susurro apartando su mano con brusquedad.-nose que diablos te sucede pero te tranquilizas hermanita o no respondo.-

Nos quedamos mirándonos en silencio

Nunca antes la había visto tan agresiva y loca a Shizuru

Muy extraño

De nuevo las dudas de que pueda saber algo vienen a mi mente

Y eso en lugar de tranquilizarme

Me altera

"lo sabes?" vuelvo a preguntarme

-ey cálmense chicas.-Saeko interviene cortando el momento.-que les pasa

Yo no digo nada y solo me marcho para despejar la mente

Deseando que esta situación no vuelva a ocurrir

Y es que yo no tengo la culpa

Son esos estúpidos sueños

 _Su lengua intenta tomar el control, su intensidad me abruma, me dejo caer intentando soportar el calor que emana de su cuerpo, me quema, ella no me está dejando respirar_

 _Nuestros cuerpos desnudos se frotan con frenesí_

 _Ella se sienta sobre mí con una sonrisa triunfal_

 _No soy capaz de ponerme a su altura_

 _He sido muy descuidada_

 _No puedo mover mis manos_

 _Estoy atada a la cama_

 _Es por eso que ella me mira confiada_

 _-Ara, ahora no tienes el control.-pronuncia llevándose los dedos a su boca para chuparlos_

 _La escena es tan condenadamente caliente que me desespero_

 _Quiero romper las amarras que me tienen atada_

 _El calor que empiezo a sentiren las entrañas es insoportable_

 _-suéltame!.-ordeno desesperada_

 _No lo soporto_

 _No soporto que ella tenga el control_

 _Ella me calla poniendo uno de sus dedos en mi boca y me obliga a succionar_

 _No tengo otra opción que dejarme hacer_

 _Pasa el tiempo, se levanta y rompe el contacto físico_

 _Yo no entiendo porque lo hace_

 _Si sé que lo desea tanto como yo_

 _-suéltame.-vuelvo a repetir_

 _quiero que me suelte para poder atraparla y hacerla pagar por sus juegos extraños_

 _Hacerla pagar porque no me permite tomar su boca y su cuerpo con libertad_

 _-por favor.-suplico_

 _Ella vuelve a reir y niega con la cabeza mientras camina alrededor como cuando una leona ve a su presa_

 _-te gustaría verme desnuda?.-pregunta con tono juguetón mientras empieza a contornearse lentamente_

 _Torturando mi cordura_

 _Haciendo que me haga daño las muñecas porque quiero escapar_

 _Quiero tomar su cuerpo ya_

 _Frustrada y enceguecida solo me quedo a contemplar como empieza su baile sensual_

 _La espera se hace eterna cuando se quita la primera prenda_

 _Su polera morada es lanzada hacia mi rostro_

 _Puedo aspirar su aroma por la prenda y me enloquece_

 _Estoy delirando_

 _Ya no puedo mas_

 _-por favor Shizuru.-suplico.-desátame_

 _-y dejar que hagas lo que quieras?.-"si".-ah no hermanita, eres la menor y debes comportarte como tal.-finaliza quitando la polera de mi rostro solo para que la deja ver como dios la trajo al mundo_

 _Y ya no soy capaz de pensar_

 _Menos de hablar_

" _necesito hacerla mía"_

 _Su cuerpo desnudo termina por explotar mi cabeza_

 _-Shizuru déjame hacerte el amor.-ruego casi entre sollozos.-por favor.-_

 _Ella se acerca con una lentitud angelical_

 _Vuelve a sentarse sobre mi pelvis haciendo que emita un quejido de placer_

 _Me toma el rostro con sus manos_

 _-te hare mía Natsuki.-_

-otra vez no.-me despierto sobresaltada con todo mi cuerpo temblando y sintiendo el calor en todo mi ser de una manera insoportable

De nuevo volví a soñar

"No puedo estar tan mal de la cabeza" me reprocho temerosa de mi misma y es que me estoy dando cuenta que día a día que pasa los sueños son más intensos y reales

-necesito buscar un psiquiatra.-esa es la conclusión a la que llego

* * *

 _Ella no puede hacerme nada_

 _Está atada a la cama_

 _Ahora yo tengo el control_

 _Ahora puedo torturarla_

 _A decir verdad ya lo estoy haciendo y se ha sentido jodidamente bien_

 _Se lo merece_

 _Merece perder la cabeza_

 _Le hace perder la razón_

 _Sin llegar a tocarla_

 _Pero es difícil_

 _Yo también no lo estoy soportando_

 _Pero qué más da estoy desnuda bailando para ella_

 _Lo mejor de todo es que no puede hacerme nada_

 _Está intentando zafarse, pero es difícil, el nudo es muy bueno, me he cerciorado de que no pueda escapar_

 _-Shizuru déjame hacerte el amor.-ruega casi entre lágrimas_

 _Que patético_

 _Pero no puedo sentirme más alegre_

 _Que este tan deseosa por mí me hace feliz_

 _Su expresión abatida y frustrada me causa ternura_

 _Creo que ya ha sufrido mucho_

 _Es mejor darle lo que quiere_

 _Me acerco gateando desde la parte inferior de la cama, ella tiembla ante mi cercanía y escucho su grito de placer al sentarme sobre su intimidad que le debe estar doliendo por seguir llevando ropa puesta_

 _Pero eso lo arreglaré_

 _-ah.-gime mirándome con delirio_

 _Ha sufrido mucho_

 _Es hora de darle lo que quiere_

 _Y lo que quiere es mi cuerpo_

 _-te hare mía Natsuki.-_

Abro los ojos desorientada

Y no puedo creer

Maldigo mi mala suerte

Justo tenía que despertarme en la mejor parte

-maldición!.-gritó furiosa.-no puedo creerlo.-vuelvo a reclamar a la nada en la oscuridad de mi habitación

Tan bueno que estaba el sueño

"Ah?"

"pero que estoy diciendo" me reprocho

Me quedo en silencio intentando no entrar en pánico

-oh por dios si estoy enferma!.-grito ahogado tirándome a la cama

Es extraño pero creo que entre más días pasan todo se vuelve más obsceno

"alguien que me ayude"

 **Fin?**

* * *

Eso fue todo

Y nose si dejarlo como capi único o continuarlo

Ustedes tienen la última palabra xd

En fin eso fue todo

Espero y les haya gustado

Salu2


	2. 2

Bueno antes que nada

Gracias por los comentarios

Y como pidieron conti a gritos

Aquí esta!

Espero y los disfruten ^^

* * *

 **SINCRONIZADAS.-(one-shot)**

* * *

Está siendo difícil

Es insoportable

Demasiado

Mi voluntad no da para tanto

Lo sueños son mas intensos

Mas placenteros

más calientes

casi reales…..pero no, no son reales

no es la realidad

y eso me enferma

Aunque me cueste admitir pero la verdad estoy enferma

ha pasado casi un mes desde que empezaron los sueños con Shizuru, esos malditos sueños donde la lujuria y el placer provocan mi delirio, sueños donde mi hermana es la musa de mis más oscuros deseos y perversiones

Incluso ahora ya odio estar despierta

Solo espero la noche para caer dormida

Y soñar

Para alejarme de la realidad que ahora me atormenta

Realidad que detesto

Detesto estar despierta y ver como ella trae casi diario a sus fans y amiguitas a su cuarto

Los celos me matan

Es insoportable

El solo pensar que ella está besándose con su fan de turno me hace perder la razón

Pero no puedo hacer nada

No puedo

Solo me quedo en mi habitación

Ahora mismo ha traído a una de sus fans de curso inferior, una rubia ojiverde que seguramente ya se le debe estar insinuando

"te odio!"

La única forma que encuentro para calmar mis ansias y no escuchar algún ruido que termine enloqueciéndome es ponerme los audífonos y subir la música a todo volumen

Sin embargo no funciona

No me distrae

Sigo pensando en lo que debe estar sucediendo en la otra habitación

"Shizuru"

"Esa maldita rubia te está besando?" me pregunto

"te está tocando?"

"tiene el privilegio de contemplarte sin ropa?"

Aprieto los puños mientras intento pensar en otra cosa

Pero no puedo

Cierro los ojos para tratar de regular mi rabia

Pero estoy muriendo de celos

Y no puedo hacer nada

"Shizuru" susurro su nombre en mi cabeza

Me quito los audífonos con impotencia

Desesperada empiezo a dar golpes a la pared

Estoy frustrada

Desesperada

Estoy deseando que mis sueños se conviertan en realidad

lo admito

"por qué no son realidad?"

pero no puedo hacer nada

Solo me estoy lastimando la mano de tanto golpear el muro que me separa de ella

Y ni siquiera el dolor es capaz de desviar la atención de los celos

-Dios.-caigo de bruces a la cama

Rendida

Abatida

Porque sé que ella lo hace a propósito

me tortura

porque sabe

sabe lo que me sucede

y se burla

me castiga de esta manera

me cela la muy estúpida

caí en su juego

Puedo ver como se divierte a costa mía

Y no puedo hacer nada

Solo queda agonizar

-Como te odio Shizuru.-susurro

 _-vaya crees que puedes estar con alguien más que no sea yo?.-expreso divertida viéndola amarrada a la silla.-mala idea hermanita_

 _No puede responderme por la mordaza en la boca_

 _Debo admitir que verla sin tener chances de defenderse es divertido_

 _Aunque lo llamativo de esta situación es que se encuentra con muy poca ropa_

 _Deja casi nada a la imaginación_

 _-hermosa.-digo acercándome con lentitud_

 _Puedo notar su mirada_

 _No es miedo lo que veo_

 _Es desesperación_

 _Contemplo con verdadero disfrute como intenta romper las amarras que impide levantarse_

 _Sus pies luchan por moverse_

 _Ella quiere, desea llegar hacia mí_

 _Pero no es posible_

 _Empieza a balbucear pero no la entiendo, no necesito escucharla_

 _Solo con ver su expresión puedo notar la ansiedad que siente_

 _El deseo que provoca_

 _Las ganas que tiene de tocarme_

 _Pero no le doy el gusto_

 _Solo camino alrededor de ella como tortura_

 _creo que ha sufrido suficiente_

 _Me pongo detrás y le quito la mordaza de su boca_

 _Escucho su respiración fuera de tono_

" _placentero"_

 _-idiota que crees que haces!.-grita con frenesí.-imbécil le diré a mamá_

 _Menuda amenaza suelta_

 _-oh por favor no hagas eso Shizuru.-susurro apenas acercándome, mi aliento acaricia su oreja y puedo ver como se eriza ante esa leve sensación.-_

 _-maldita idiota suéltame de una vez o en serio se lo diré.-exclama rabiosa_

 _Sin embargo lo que grita es muy diferente a lo que quiere_

 _Su amenaza solo es una treta_

 _Se lo que quiere_

 _Y se lo daré_

 _-tu amenaza no me gusta.-exclamo mientras que acaricio sus hombros con suavidad.-creo que tendré que comprar tu silencio.-mi tono sugerente la hace callar de inmediato_

 _Me pongo frente a ella de rodillas_

 _Contemplando la vista_

 _Esta con una pequeña falda que deja ver sus largas piernas a mi disfrute, su casaca azul ya está desabotonada solo la camisa blanca que lleva puesta me impide ver su brasier, pero puedo notar el color estando tan cerca_

" _rojo"_

 _-no es mi color favorito pero está bien.-digo divertida_

 _-qué diablos crees que haces.-reclama al ver lo cerca que estoy de sus pechos.-desátame de una buena vez o le diré a mamá y es en serio…no estoy bromeando_

 _-no lo harás hermanita.-me desea aunque no lo admita sé que me desea.-ya te dije tengo un método para mantenerte en silencio.-exclamo tomando sus piernas con mis manos_

 _Ella se desespera_

 _Empieza a resistirse_

 _Lucha mientras empieza a insultarme_

 _Pero soy mucho más fuerte_

 _Aun contra su voluntad logro separar sus piernas_

 _Y me deleito con la imagen_

 _Ella aún no se rinde y hace esfuerzos_

 _Se remueve en la silla_

 _Pero no puede hacer nada_

 _Esta indefensa_

 _-por favor no lo hagas.-expresa rendida_

 _Pero aunque diga que no lo quiere_

 _La verdad es que está ansiosa_

 _Aunque haya intentado luchar….su cuerpo ya está sintiendo la sensación previa_

 _-por favor detente.-vuelve a suplicar con una entonación avergonzada_

 _Se siente apenada al ver cómo me acerco a su intimidad_

 _El interior que lleva es del mismo color que el bra_

 _Ella vuelve a resistirse pero es en vano_

 _Con una caricia de mis dedos en su muslo tiembla todo su cuerpo_

 _Complacida por la reacción arrimo la falda para ver con mayor claridad la ropa interior_

 _-detente.-vuelve a decir_

 _Ignoro sus palabras y solo me dedico a verla_

 _Mis manos inquietas se pasan por sus piernas que tiritan con desesperación ante el contacto_

-Dios.-me tomo el rostro no encontrando explicación a lo que pasa

De nuevo otro sueño

Otro maldito sueño

Tengo ganas de gritar

Pero no puedo

Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que caí dormida

No puedo creerlo

Esto se está volviendo insufrible

Sacudo la cabeza

Incluso he perdido la noción de las cosas

Me cuesta darme cuenta que aún no es de noche

Salgo molesta de mi cuarto

La habitación de Shizuru sigue cerrada

Puedo escuchar levemente la voz de la chica que sigue dentro

"te odio"

Aprieto los puños

Tengo ganas de entrar y sacar a su amiguita de los pelos

Y después insultar a Shizuru por estas provocándome

Por hacerlo a propósito

No es justo

No es justo que juegue asi conmigo

Sin embargo solo me quedo detrás de la puerta torturándome con sus risas y seguramente sus besos

Pasa el tiempo y al ya no poder resistir resoplo resignada y decido por salir de casa

Es lo más sano

Ya que de seguir estando ahí, probablemente mi impulso me vencería y le rompería la cara a la idiota que esta con ella

Camino sin rumbo un tanto pensativa, esto es serio, muy serio, y lo peor es que no puedo echarle la culpa a nadie, solo es un problema en la cabeza que tengo, es decir yo nunca imagine a Shizuru de diferente manera

Es mi hermana

Que horror

Lo peor es que sucedió repentinamente

Ahora estoy muriendo de celos sin razón

Regreso a casa perturbada intentando encontrar una solución

Debería pedir a Saeko dinero para que me pague el psiquiatra, mamá sabe que tengo algunos comportamientos asociales asi que pasaría de encubierta mis reales intenciones a tratar…

Seria lo mejor…claro que no podría decirle a mamá

"sabes que Saeko veo a mi hermana como un objeto sexual"

-todo bien Hija?.-escucho a mama preguntar mi estado emocional.-no te ves con buena pinta ha pasado algo?

"Claro que ha pasado"

"tu hija, la mayor está besuqueándose en su cuarto con la chica de turno y lo permites"

-no nada, solo estoy cansada.-respondo tirándome en el sillón.-

Hay demasiado silencio

Normalmente Saeko es siempre de intentar entablar conversación

Solo falta que ella también se haya dado cuenta

-desde hace un mes no te hablas con Shizuru.-comenta de repente

"solo eso faltaba"

La miro de reojo intentando descifrar en su expresión que me mira curiosa

Empiezo a sentir un poco de miedo

Puede que lo sepa?

-que estas tratando de decir.-digo intentando mantener mi voz neutra.-

-no lo sé, algo ha sucedido entre ustedes y me lo están ocultando.-

-y…porque me lo dices a mí y no a Shizuru.-remarcó alterada.-ella es la del problema no me eches la culpa de nada.-

Resoplo molesta viendo como Saeko sigue mirándome silenciosamente

Conozco esa mirada

Esto no pinta bien

-vale, no te alteres.-responde tranquila

-pero como que no quieres que me altere, siempre yo tengo que ser culpable de todo lo malo.- yo siempre la mala.-no mamá, fíjate a tu otra hija que trae cada día una víctima con la cual pasar el rato

-oye deja de ser tan celosa de Shizuru, es decir….no es su culpa que tú no tengas sus encantos.-remarca divertida

Yo no sé qué decir

Qué clase de respuesta era esa

"acabo de escuchar lo que creo que escuché?"

-esto es tan irreal.-expreso atónita.-acaso te enorgullece que tu hija sea una pendeja bandida así sin más?.-

-pero que quieres que haga Natsuki, si ella lo puede hacer porque debo detenerla.-

-qué clase de madre eres.-

-de las modernas.-

"claro"

-ok madre moderna yo también haré lo mismo.-advierto

-jajajaja ay por dios jajajaja.-la veo partirse de risa.-hija jajaja

-mamá ya cállate.-digo molesta

Ella se tapa la boca pero es ovbio que se sigue riendo

-ok lo siento.-retoma la compostura.-jaja vale….Natsuki no es para que digas que soy mala contigo ni nada pero es que hay que ser realistas

-que estas tratando de decir.-respondo cortante.-no me crees capaz de hacer lo mismo

-ahm…nose como decirte esto para no herir tu orgullo…pero soy tu madre, y no me gustaría mentirte.-"no me lo creo"

Espero que diga algo más

Pero se dedica a leer otra vez la revista que tiene entre las manos

-y bien.-reclamo exigiendo una respuesta

-y bien que.-arquea una ceja en señal de curiosidad.-ya te lo dije, no me gusta mentirte.-finaliza volviendo su atención a la revista

"es en serio?"

Sé que Saeko nunca me ha tenido fe

Pero jamas creí que fuera tan grave…

Ella no me cree capaz de hacer lo mismo que Shizuru

Pues se lo voy a demostrar

-bien lo haré….te cerraré la boca Saeko ya lo veras.-exclamo con enojo mientras subo a mi habitacion.-ya verás y después no me digas nada

-espera un momento.-la escucho decir con entonación un tanto más seria

Me quedo quieta extrañada por el cambio de voz

A veces saeko tenía cambios de humor muy raros

-ahora que quieres.-

-mira Nat, tener ojos verdes, cara bonita y cuerpo ejercitado no es suficiente para llamar la atención.-ladeo la mirada rascándome la mejilla un tanto confundida y es que no sabía si me estaba halagando o insultando.-…tu actitud poco sociable espanta a la gente es por eso que no tendrías forma de competir con tu hermana a ver quién es mejor conquistadora

-ahm…estas escuchando lo que hablas?.-comento con ironía.-que pretendes Saeko

-no pretendo nada, solo te digo que no lo intentes hija, perderías el tiempo y no hay manera que le ganes a tu hermana.-

La realidad era dura y cruda

Mamá tenía razón, aunque no entendía a que venía de repente su comentario

-ok, yo no dije que iba a ganar o competir con Shizuru, solo te avisaba que si invitaba a alguien a mi cuarto y me quedaba encerrada con ella solo te comportaras igual de fresca.-añado

-jaja hay Nat, si sucede algo asi ni de chiste te dejaría a solas con tu amiga.-

"que?"

-pero que rayos…lo sabia…sabía que tenías preferencia por Shizuru.-exclamo enojada

Bajo las gradas para encararla

-ya he dicho.-finaliza tranquila.-si Shizuru está tonteando en su cuarto no hay tanto problema porque si se calientan y pasan a mayores solo quedaría como buena anécdota, pero en cambio tu situación seria algo más compleja…no quiero sorpresas 9 meses después…sabes a lo que me refiero no?

-oye me hablas como si fuera nose….se cuidarme mamá.-

-jajaja cuidarte?...jajaja hay Nat ya no me hagas reír mas.-expresa alegre.-como sea advertida estas.-termina con el semblante serio

"increíble"

Totalmente desencaja me retiro a mi cuarto

No sabía si Saeko había hablado en serio o todo había sido una broma

Como sea era claro quién era la hija preferida

Aunque no es como si me importara tanto

Sin embargo si los días seguían igual que estos

Definitivamente terminaría siendo la hija odiada por lo que haría

Ya ha pasado un mes y nose cuanto tiempo podré seguir aguantando

Soportando

Lo peor de todo es que Shizuru a veces tiende a pasarse de retorcida

Ella lo sabe

Sé que lo sabe

No me extrañaría que empiece a jugar conmigo

Incluso ahora mismo ese afán loco de traer una chica diferente cada tarde debe ser solo el inicio de sus juegos

"estoy en problemas"

* * *

La beso

Solo basta unos momentos de lucha, de contacto

Ella se rinde

Cae bajo mi control

Es muy fácil

no es como esperaba

Aylin solo se parece a Natsuki en el color de ojos

Solo eso

No es suficiente

Además que no me provoca nada, el beso me lo confirma

Nadie me provoca nada

Mis sueños son 10 veces más placenteros que esto

No es lo mismo

Ninguna es Natsuki

-creo que es suficiente.-expreso con cortesía, separándome

Ella me mira inconforme

Con la respiración agitada y las mejillas rojas

-pero aun no empieza lo bueno.-expresa intentando ocultar la ansiedad en su voz

Se ve desesperada

Esos ojos verdes se parecen un poco a las de Natsuki

-creo que ya vino mi hermana y mi mamá.-susurro.-sería una mala idea seguir con esto, pero puede ser en otro lugar, otro día

-pero no va a pasar nada.-pronuncia acercándose a besar mi cuello

"no es lo mismo"

-cuanto quisiera pero no podemos, si estuviera sola no habría problema.-agrego rechazándola con sutileza

Ella suspira de mala gana

Pero ya no insiste

Pasado una media hora se va un tanto molesta seguramente pensando que habría acción

Yo también quería pero no me provoca

Es por eso que sigo jugando con mis fans

Estoy buscando a alguien que me haga llegar sentir lo que mis sueños desatan

Pero hasta ahora nadie

Pensé que Aylin sería una buena candidata por tener similitudes con Natsuki en porte y color de ojos pero no

A lo mejor y si se tiñe el pelo al color de mi hermana podría darle otra oportunidad

Sé que es un poco cruel estar jugando con mis fans de esa manera

Pero no puedo evitarlo

Estoy desesperada por calmar la ansiedad que tengo

Y la única manera es encontrando a alguien parecida

-dios que mal de la cabeza estoy.-suspiro contrariada

Lo peor del asunto es que ella lo sabe

Fue fácil que se diera cuenta del incidente del desayuno aquel dia en que me descontrole

Le di las pruebas suficientes que me delataron

Ella lo sabe

Y por eso se ha vuelto fría conmigo

Ya ni me mira

Evita cruzarse

Se despierta mas temprano para tomar el desayuno primero

A la hora de la cena prefiere entrar después de mi

"lo sabes no?" me pregunto ofuscada

Por eso que para intentar alejar sus sospechas estoy trayendo a casa a una chica diferente

Para que mi hermana dejara de sospechar

Pero no ha funcionado

Su actitud sigue igual

No la estoy engañando

Y nose como quitarle de la cabeza esa idea que tiene de mi

Aunque sea verdad nose como hacerlo

Se está convirtiendo en un problema mayor

Lo peor de todo es que tengo miedo de que se lo diga a mamá

Pero al final sé que no le dirá a nadie porque así es ella

Sabe guardar secretos

Dios ni siquiera sé que estoy diciendo

A lo mejor y solo tiene dudas

-como sea tengo que continuar con mi plan inicial.-me digo a mi misma con firmeza

"Seguiré trayendo a diferentes mujeres hasta encontrar la ideal"

Decidida salgo de mi cuarto

Ya es de noche

Doy un vistazo a la habitación de Natsuki

Ella se ha encerrado

-Shizuru podrías venir un momento por favor.-la voz de mamá me saca de atención

Bajo un tanto ansiosa

Estoy paranoica

Pensando de que si es posible que Natsuki le haya dicho algo que no debía

-que sucede?.-pregunto con curiosidad entrando a la cocina, Veo a Saeko preparando la cena.-quieres que te ayude?

Niega con la cabeza

-no te preocupes solo quería conversar contigo.-

"se lo dijiste Nat?" pregunto con pánico en mi cabeza

-s..si que pasa.-trato de no titubear pero es dificil

-es sobre tus pasatiempos.-

"ara?"

-a que te refieres.-

-ultimamente estas trayendo a tus amigas al cuarto y sé que no es solo para estudiar.-

Me tomo el rostro tranquilizándome

-ah si…tienes algun problema con eso?...si es asi no te preocupes…-

-la que me preocupa es tu hermana.-

"Natsuki?"

-q..que no entiendo.-

-lo que estás haciendo le está poniendo muy celosa.-exclama

"celosa?"

"Natsuki?"

Empiezo a sentirme extraña por lo que dice

-c…celosa , p..porque.-pregunto intentando ocultar mi voz ansiosa

-jajaja ya sabes es Natsuki y todo lo ve competencia, esta celosa porque ella no puede hacer lo mismo que tú.-agrega con una leve sonrisa

-claro ya entiendo.-exclamo decepcionada

"Por qué más seria"

Por unos segundos pensé que ella estaría celosa por mi

"que estupidez"

-si pero a dónde quieres llegar con lo que me estás diciendo.-

-me preocupa que quiera competir contigo.-

-si, pero todo el mundo sabe que perdería fácilmente.-

-jajajaja cierto, pero es muy peligroso.-susurra con extraña seriedad.-por su personalidad difícil es que no tiene manera….pero si se lo propone podría competir.-

-ara…estamos hablando de la misma persona mamá?.-eso es imposible

-si estamos hablando de la misma persona.-exclama convencida.-asi que deja ese juego, no quiero tener que ver un desfile de chicas salir cada que vengo del trabajo por favor

-no te preocupes, conozco a Natsuki y se que no podrá hacer nada.-

Saeko comienza a reír mientras niega con la cabeza

-ojala tengas razón.-

Claro que la tengo

Natsuki no es capaz

No tiene mi carisma

Ni mi capacidad de seducción

No

Definitivamente no pasara

Además no se lo permitiría

No dejaría que nadie entre con ella a su habitacion

"Nadie"

Nadie puede pasar el rato con ella

-dios que estoy pensando.-susurro

-dijiste algo?.-mamá´ levanta la mirada curiosa, yo niego preocupada.-vale solo eso, la cena estará dentro de unos minutos

Asiento contrariada mientras salgo a la sala

No había pensado en esa posibilidad de que Natsuki podria traer a alguien

O tener alguna novia

O algo parecido

Pero si lo hace ahora

No lo soportaré

Haré una locura

Lo haré

"será mejor que no intentes nada hermanita" susurro en mis pensamientos

"no lo intentes"

 **Continuara…**

* * *

Bueno eso fue todo!

Hagan sus apuestas y digan quien pierde el control primero

Jajajaja

A ver qué piensan

Quien tiene más autocontrol XD!

Muchas gracias por leer hasta nuevo aviso =o


	3. 3

Hola de nuevo chicos

antes de empezar quiero agradecer a todos por sus comentarios

realmente no saben como me animan a seguir T_T

son las mejores

en fin no quiero hacerles esperar mas

lo prometido

* * *

 **SINCRONIZADAS.-ONESHOT**

* * *

"No puedo creerlo"

No lo creo!

"Ella esta con alguien"

Ella esta con alguien!

Como se atreve

-Natsuki maldita idiota.-grito con frenesí mientras mis ansias empiezan a destruir mi cerebro

Mi hermana se ha atrevido a traer a alguien

Y se ha encerrado con la intrusa

"No lo soporto"

Suspiro con pesadez intentando controlar las ganas de entrar a su habitación y golpear a la chica hasta matarla y aun así no estaría tranquila sino que Natsuki también me las pagaría caro

No estaría tranquila solo con desquitarme con la tipa esa, sino también con la infiel de mi hermana

Si…

No me importaría nada

Sin embargo no puedo hacer algo como eso

Puedo comportarme de esa manera delataría mi secreto

ella me descubriría

Aunque seguro ya lo sabe

Creo que desde el primer momento se dio cuenta de que la miro con otros ojos

Solo está esperando el momento en que cometa el error y me delate por completo

Pero no sabe con quién está tratando

Parece que aún no me conoce

Si, sé lo que está intentando hacer llevando a su compañera a la habitación

Solo trata de provocarme

Quiere que pierda el control

Y cuando lo haga confirme sus sospechas

Pero no voy a caer

No

-no lo haré.-exclamo mientras camino dando vueltas en mi propio cuarto

Todo es por culpa de los sueños lascivos, lo peor es que se siente jodidamente bien…demasiado bien

Al principio era soportable la sensación

Pero ahora se están volviendo tan intensos que apenas al despertar todo mi cuerpo está caliente al borde del orgasmo

Y cada maldita noche es lo mismo

por eso es imposible que duerma tranquila

Y sin embargo es lo que más espero

Sé que es contradictorio y aunque suene tortuoso no quiero que los sueños desaparezcan, prefiero seguir en agonía a dejar de seguir viviendo esas fantasías sexuales al dormir

Prefiero sufrir

Pero si ella quiere celarme no voy a permitirlo

-suficiente.-susurro con el semblante molesto mientras salgo de la habitación a toda prisa

"Ya han pasado suficiente tiempo a solas"

Antes de bajar echo un vistazo a la habitación

Quiero acercarme para escuchar que sucede pero no

"resiste Shizuru"

Estoy por ceder pero al final mi voluntad puede mas

Sin embargo no puedo creer la facilidad con que me estoy dejando llevar

Impotente y frustrada bajo hacia la sala

Mamá esta aparentemente tranquila leyendo su revista

Y no entiendo porque

Si ella también vió como Natsuki entró con una tipa a su habitación

-Mama.-la veo levantar la mirada con curiosidad

-que sucede hija?.-pregunta tranquila

Yo me remuevo de mi lugar algo incomoda

Mamá siempre ha sido intuitiva y tengo cuidar mis palabras

Lo último que quiero es que ella sospeche también

-no estas siendo muy permisiva con Natsuki?.-suelto de frente

Mi voz sale indiferente

Trato de ocultar la ansiedad que siento

Ella solo me mira fijamente

-ahm….a que te refieres.-lanza levemente intrigada

-como le permites entrar con un chica a solas a su habitación.-exclamo.-y creo que se ha encerrado con llave.-añado manteniendo la compostura

-mmm pero que tiene de malo.-

-cómo puedes decir eso.-intento no alterarme pero creo fui demasiado efusiva

Mi voz me ha delatado

-ok nose porque tienes tanto problema con que esté con una amiga.-

-en serio?...sabes el peligro que corre, hablamos de Natsuki mamá.-

Mi argumento es infalible

Aun no entiendo cómo ella puede estar tan tranquila sabiendo que su hija está a solas con una mujer

Empiezo a imaginar que en estos momentos se están besando me hace explotar de rabia

-pero tú estás haciendo lo mismo.-comenta.-ósea tú lo puedes hacer y ella no?...sería injusto de mi parte

-pero hablamos de Natsuki.-vocifero, definitivamente tengo que convencerla de que ella vaya y saque a la tipa de ahí porque si no lo hace me veré obligada a hacerlo yo y no me importara nada

"estoy en mi limite"

-Entiendo a lo que te refieres Shizuru.-comenta rascándose la mejilla.-pero no hay peligro

-a que te refieres.-

-tú crees que hubiera dejado a Natsuki con cualquiera en su habitación.-expresa irónica.-ah no eso jamás…la que está ahora con ella es Mai, ósea ya sabes.-

-Mai Tokiha?.-pregunto

Ella asiente totalmente tranquila

Pero para mí es todo lo contrario

Mai ha sido desde siempre la mejor amiga de Natsuki, de toda la vida incluso lo era desde antes que la conociera

"amigas desde el Kinder"

Mamá la considera como de la familia es por eso que esta tan tranquila

Pero para mí es todo lo contrario

-p…pero mamá con mayor razón deberíamos tener cuidado si Mai es la que está a solas con Natsuki.-está bien que la consideren como una integrante de la familia

Pero no hay que fiarse de nadie

Menos si es alguien tan íntima como Mai con la que está a solas

-jajaja hay hija hablamos de Mai, que suceda algo es imposible, son como hermanas, ya sabes seria como pensar algo entre tú y Natsuki…jajaja ves las idioteces que me haces decir.-exclama entre risas

-pero de nosotros es diferente ellas sí podrían nose quien sabe.-

-deja de estar tan paranoica.-señala con el entrecejo levantado, esa es señal de que está comenzando a dudar por estar preguntando demasiado.-además si hubiera algo entre las dos hace tiempo que tu hermana hubiera dejado de ser virg.…-se detiene conteniendo la risa.-bueno ya sabes…

-a lo mejor y ya no es virgen.-expreso intranquila, me encuentro hecha un lio y mi voz delata mi estado emocional, no puedo ocultarlo…el solo pensar de que Natsuki ya ha intimado con alguien me saca de quicio.-

-jajaja tu hermana?... Natsuki es muy torpe en cuanto a relacionarse se refiere, así que no tendré esos problemas al menos unos años más.-

-p…pero tú misma no decías que si ella quisiera podía competir conmigo.-digo sobresaltada

Sé que me estoy exponiendo demasiado a Mamá

Y ella no va a tardar en preguntarme que me ocurre

Pero no me interesa

Lo único que quiero es fuera de su cuarto a esa "mejor amiga" de una buena vez

-cierto dije eso y lo veo bien probable, pero ahora es Mai la que esta con ella y bueno si tu hermana tuviera un interés romántico o de otro tipo con la cabellos de zanahoria hace buen tiempo que hubiera recibido noticias de un nieto.-

No creo lo que escucho

Mamá esta tan tranquila porque piensa que no puede pasar nada entre mi hermana y Mai

Pero yo pienso todo lo contrario

Quién sabe si entre ellas puede empezar a nacer sentimientos

-Shizuru actúas muy extraña, estas peleada con Natsuki pero no dejas de preocuparte por ella, no te entiendo.-

-p…pero como no voy a preocuparme si soy su hermana.-expreso intentando mantener la calma, ocultando mis verdaderas intenciones

Estoy mal

Mal de la cabeza

Y ya no quiero recuperarme

-si pero descuida; es Mai la que está ahora con Natsuki, si fuera alguna desconocida yo la sacaría de los pelos.-expresa divertida.-seguramente Mai le debe estar dando unas clases de como ligar

-ligar?.-

-a diferencia de Nat que debe ser una total decepción en ese tema, Mai es lo opuesto.-eso es peor.-bueno haya ellas

Yo no digo nada más

No tiene caso

Siento como mi mente se empieza a nublar de rabia

Estoy perdiendo el control

Pero no me interesa

Subo intranquila y me pongo de frente en la puerta de Natsuki

Acerco el oído para escuchar lo que conversan

-entonces como debo hacerlo.-suelta Natsuki

Reconozco ese tono particular en la voz de ella; se encuentra nerviosa y avergonzada

"Idiota, que estás haciendo" reclamo en mis pensamientos

Me muerdo el labio para contener las ganas de entrar

-es muy fácil solo debes arrinconarme y después tratar de intimidarme con la mirada.-dice Mai divertida

-no estoy muy segura.-susurra Natsuki con la voz temblorosa.-p…no creo que sea capaz de hacer algo así

-oh por dios mujer, debes de hacerlo, a pura agresividad.-recomienda mientras me imagino lo cerca que pueden estar hablando

Resoplo molesta con la respiración agitada y los puños apretados

El solo imaginar que Natsuki esté entrando en esos juegos me hace hervir la sangre

-no estoy segura, es decir me cuesta mucho hablar lo que me dices que haga tus recomendaciones sería demasiado….es decir recién estoy empezando a caminar en estos temas y tú quieres que corra.-añade

Esa información no la sabía

Me doy cuenta de que Natsuki tiene cero experiencias

"Nunca ha besado a nadie"

-pero necesitas correr ya es tiempo.-expresa Mai.-tendré que sacrificarme no hay de otra

-a que te refieres con eso.-la voz de Natsuki sale inocente

No se da cuenta de las intenciones estúpidas de su mejor amiga

"no trates de jugar con ella Mai" advierto en mis pensamientos

-es simple tendrás que besarme.-abro los ojos de la impresión

La vista se me nubla de los celos

Me imagino a Mai siendo la que esta arrinconando a mi hermana

"y no al revés"

Tokiha es la que tiene experiencia

Natsuki es tan ingenua que seguramente debe estar avergonzada de la proposición

"no aceptes hermana"

"no lo hagas"

"no lo hagas!"

Estoy por perder la razón

Lo peor es que ahora hay un extraño silencio

Y nose que sucede ahí dentro

-b…besarte?.-escucho la voz de Natsuki, está totalmente avergonzada y parece querer echarse para atrás

Pero no lo hará

La conozco demasiado bien

Y seguramente Mai también la conoce

Solo es cuestión de que la provoque un poco

Y cederá por orgullosa

-ok si tienes tanto miedo lo dejaremos para otra ocasión.-comenta entre risas.-pero ya te estoy diciendo desde ya, si besas mal espantaras a las candidatas.-"lo sabía"

Aprieto los dientes intentando controlarme pero me es imposible

Tomo la perilla de la puerta con la respiración entrecortada

"contrólate" me digo a mi misma

Pero es difícil

Mai se está aprovechando

Y eso no puedo permitirlo

Pero si lo hago

Natsuki me descubrirá

-en serio me rechazarían si lo hago mal?.-escucho decir a Nat

-claro que te rechazarían, es más luego comentarían lo desastre que eres al besar y ahí si olvídate tendrías que mudarte de ciudad y todo eso.-

-b…bueno si es así entonces no tengo otra opción…p…pero porque tengo que hacerlo contigo.-

-es que no hay nadie más que se ofreciera, normalmente yo cobro 20 dólares por enseñar a besar, pero porque eres mi amiga de toda la vida lo haré gratis…deberías venerarme por el favor que te estoy haciendo…vamos arrodíllate y hazme una reverencia.-

-eres idiota!.-por el tono de Natsuki es fácil darse cuenta que está en su límite y que ha caído en La trampa.-v…vale lo haré….pe…pero como tengo que hacerlo, e...es decir me tengo que acercar a ti y besarte o como.-

-hay que densa que eres.-expresa Mai.-ok no te preocupes yo haré todo el trabajo por ti

"no más!"

abro la puerta

Me encuentro tan rabiosa y fuera de sí que no me importa nada

Endurezco la mirada al ver la escena que tanto temía

Mai tiene arrinconada a Natsuki en la esquina de la habitación

Ambas están muy cerca la una de la otra

Con sus cuerpos casi tocándose

Si me hubiera demorado un poco más en intervenir

Probablemente le hubiera arrebatado su primer beso

"maldita"

Sin embargo lo hice en el momento oportuno

Ellas me miran totalmente extrañadas sin separarse ni un poco

Están sorprendidas por mi repentina interrupción

-Shizuru?.-Mai es la primera en reaccionar y después de susurrar mi nombre se separa con sutileza de su posición comprometedora

Sin embargo ella sabe que me he dado cuenta de lo que iba a ocurrir

Asi que no es capaz de mirarme por la vergüenza

Por otro lado Natsuki sigue sin salir de la impresión

-q…que estás haciendo Shizuru?!.-exclama indignada.-que rayos acabas de hacer cierra la puerta y lárgate de aquí.-brama rabiosa

La veo dirigirse hacia mí al ver que no pienso hacerle caso

"no puedo"

Apenas y le escucho pero no me interesa lo molesta que esta

Yo sigo viendo a Mai que no se atreve a mirarme a los ojos

-ey idiota no interrumpas y fuera de aquí.-vuelve a decirme Natsuki esta ves poniéndose frente de mi

Yo solo sonrío de medio lado

No puedo dejar que me descubra

Que sepa que los celos me están matando

Pero es difícil

-Ara, es que quería ver con mis propios ojos si era verdad lo que mamá había dicho, me sorprendí mucho cuando me comentó que habías traído a una chica….creí que estaba bromeando así que decidí ver si era verdad o no.-expreso con burla

-ok como sea, ahora vete.-responde molesta.-no estoy con ganas para tu retorcido humor menos para verte la cara.-

-Ara, porque tan molesta hermanita….acaso interrumpí en un mal momento?.-señalo con calma

Ella no responde

Solo desvía la mirada y puedo notar sus mejillas rojas

-n…no te incumbe ahora sal.-espeta recuperando su habitual tono agresivo.-mira si no te vas a las buenas lo haré a las malas y no te va a gustar

-Ara?...eso quiere decir que si les interrumpí en un momento que no debía?.-susurro

Aprieto los puños para contener las ganas de tirarle una bofetada

Y es que no importa la respuesta que pudiera escuchar

Los celos se me están haciendo difícil de controlar

Incluso estoy sorprendida que en estos momentos tenga un semblante calmado, fingiendo burlarme

Ella parece harta de que siga estorbando en la puerta y me sostiene bruscamente del brazo y me empuja para atrás

Yo sin embargo no cedo y vuelvo a tomar posición para no dejarle cerrar la puerta

Pongo mi pie para trabar la entrada

-creo que estas deseando que te de una paliza.-exclama

-en serio quieres que me vaya para que sigas haciendo guarradas con tu amiga?.-pregunto.-vamos solo admítelo que es cierto y me iré

Ella me mira con furia

Pero se queda callada

La conozco lo suficiente y se cómo llevarla al ritmo que quiero

Es muy fácil de predecir algunas veces

-ok, está bien, lo admito.-expresa despacio pera puedo escucharla claramente

"que?"

Parpadeo un par de veces atónita

Contengo la respiración incrédula ante su respuesta

"lo admitió?"

"no lo creo"

-ahora que lo sabes lárgate de aquí.-brama ante mi silencio

no sé qué hacer

Lo admitió como si nada

"Acaso Mai es tan importante?"

No lo acepto

Sin embargo la realidad me está mostrando otra cosa

Y ahora el solo verla me provoca frustración y enfado

Nisiquiera se porque estoy tan celosa

Es decir es mi hermana

Pero aun sabiendo todo eso no puedo evitar sentir esa sensación tan dolorosa que es insoportable

Y todo es porque ella está mirando con otros ojos a Mai

"no te lo permitiré idiota!"

Le tiro una bofetada tan fuerte que siento dolor en la mano

Contengo las ganas de llorar

Ella se toma la mejilla con un quejido de dolor

-qué diablos te ocurre!.-

Yo no soy capaz de responder

Sé que si digo algo mi voz saldría quebrada y me rompería a llorar

-Oh dios.-Mai se acerca apresurada.-eso debió doler.-dice totalmente sorprendida mientras me mira perpleja.-vaya Shizuru si que le diste de la buena

Yo empiezo a retroceder antes de que Natsuki me encare

Pero es tarde

Estoy perdida

-oigan que es todo esto.-escucho la voz de Mamá.-que es todo este escandalo

-Saeko es la loca de tu hija me acaba de pegar sin razón alguna!.-grita con odio

Mamá mira la escena

Ve la cara de su hija enrojecida por el golpe

-Shizuru…porque le pegaste a tu hermana.-

No puedo responder

Me echo a correr a mi habitación y me encierro

Nose que pensar ni que hacer

Siento que estoy perdiendo la cordura

Empiezo a llorar en silencio

Se supone que nada de esto debía estar pasando

Jamás creí que empezaría a ver a mi hermana con otros ojos

Pero era imposible no hacerlo después de que empezaron esos sueños

Que hasta ahora no ceden

Siguen

Cada que cierro los ojos me torturan la mente

Juega conmigo

Mi propia mente juega conmigo, me castiga y no puedo evitar

Y aunque este doliendo como ahora

No quiero dejar de soñar con ella

Pero esto debe parar

Debe detenerse

O sino volveré a perder el control

 _El tiempo pasa_

 _Abro los ojos con dificultad_

 _Siento mi cuerpo aletargado a causa de que estoy despertando_

 _La habitación está a oscuras_

 _Me levanto con dificultad_

 _Aun no es noche pero esta cerca, decido por salir a lavarme la cara pero me doy cuenta de que algo no anda bien_

 _O mejor dicho no tiene sentido_

 _La puerta está abierta_

 _Curiosa prendo las luces y me vuelvo a encerrar_

 _Trato de entender la situación_

" _estoy soñando" me digo a mi misma_

 _Recuerdo que le puse seguro a la puerta_

 _asi que ahora la encuentre abierta carecía de toda lógica_

 _-será posible?.-susurro algo incrédula y es que nunca antes había tenido la experiencia de saber que estaba en un sueño_

 _Aunque esto se siente más real_

 _Noto que alguien gira la perilla de la puerta_

" _definitivamente es un sueño"_

 _Es la conclusión a la que llego al ver que es Natsuki quien acaba de abrir_

 _-quiero despertar.-suplicoa l nada_

 _Cierro los ojos con fuerza y los vuelvo a abrir en un intento desesperado por despertar_

 _Pero sigo viendo la imagen de Natsuki entrando con total confianza_

 _-qué crees que haces.-susurra divertida al ver mi comportamiento_

 _Antes de que se acerque yo retrocedo temerosa_

" _ya no quiero tener más este tipo de sueños"_

 _-quiero despertar.-ruego a mi cabeza_

" _vamos despierta"_

 _Ella detiene sus pasos_

 _Sus ojos verdes me miran con curiosidad_

 _La Natsuki de mis sueños es muy diferente a la real_

 _Es más agresiva y menos desvergonzada_

 _-estás hablando demasiado.-_

* * *

 _La veo asustada por mi presencia_

 _Yo solo me dedico a mirarla sin despegar la vista de su silueta_

 _Ella retrocede cuando me ve entrar_

 _No sabe que hacer_

 _-quiero despertar.-su voz suena desesperada pero la ignoro_

 _Ladeo la mirada contemplando su cuerpo y figura_

 _Contengo las ganas de abalanzarme sobre ella_

 _Prefiero disfrutar el momento_

 _-estás hablando demasiado.-exclamo ya impaciente_

 _Me acerco relamiendo mis labios_

 _-no por favor.-suplica retrocediendo hasta que no puede más por poner la pared.-ya no quiero…no mas.-_

 _Me gusta que ruegue y suplique_

 _Pero no importa lo que haga_

 _No puede detenerme_

 _-su….suéltame.-grita mientras empuja y empieza a forcejear, la sostengo de las manos, me causa gracia su intento por querer apartarme de su lado pero soy más fuerte y al final logro someterla.-_

 _Empieza a jadear de cansancio ante su propio esfuerzo por no dejar hacerse_

 _Al final la ansiedad por querer tenerla es más y con brusquedad la pongo contra la pared_

 _Ella emite un leve quejido de dolor por la manera tosca en que lo hice_

 _-no Natsuki ya basta por favor.-susurra entre jadeos_

 _Ignoro sus suplicas y apego mi cuerpo al de ella para sentirla, comienzo a tocarla por debajo de la ropa empezando a delinear su figura empezando por el abdomen y llegando hasta uno de sus senos_

 _-por favor basta!.-ella grita_

 _Su voz quebrada me paraliza_

 _Su rostro acongojado con lágrimas en los ojos me hace retroceder_

 _Nunca antes la vi llorar_

 _Y no soy capaz de continuar_

 _La imagen es tan chocante que entro en razon_

" _esto es una pesadilla"_

Me levanto de golpe totalmente aterrada con la respiración agitada

-que carajos.-sacudo la cabeza y me tomo el rostro desencajado

Acabo de tener una pesadilla

Quise tomar a la fuerza a Shizuru

Y verla llorar fue tan impactante que termino despertándome

-Dios Dios.-no puedo creer que haya sido capaz de actuar de esa manera.-soy una degenerada.-exclamo desesperada

Los sueños expresan los deseos de las personas

Y mi deseo es tomar a Shizuru no importa si es a la fuerza, tener su boca en mis labios, sentir su piel desnuda, tocar su rostro, acariciar su cuerpo, hacerla mía…

"necesito hacerla mía"

Esa es la verdad

Mi oscura verdad

Y si esto sigue así nose cuanto podre durar

Me conozco y no soy tan fuerte como para resistir mucho tiempo

Tendré que mudarme con papá

Si quiero evitarme problemas será lo mejor

-si es lo mejor.-susurro tomándome el rostro sintiendo un leve ardor donde Shizuru me abofeteo

Está un poco hinchado

Creo que ella me odia tanto que busco una excusa para desquitar toda esa rabia que siente conmigo

Y si

Seguramente sospecha que la miro con otros ojos

Y por eso me odia

Le debo dar asco, sino no habría otro motivo por el cual haya reaccionado de esa manera tan alocada y desquiciada

Por ese incidente es que ni siquiera pude tener mis clases de noviazgo en el cual Mai iba a ser mi maestra

La muy idiota se estuvo burlando del golpe en vez de consolarme

Y Saeko solo me dijo que ya se pasaría el dolor que no era para tanto

Enojada las eché a las dos a mi cuarto y me puse a dormir

La verdad es que solo quería dormir para tener un sueño lascivo con ella

Para intentar calmar mis ansias

Pero terminó siendo una pesadilla

Y ahora nose que hacer

Fijo la vista en mi celular para ver la hora, apenas son las 7 y la hora de la cena se acerca

Pero no quiero salir

No quiero toparme con Shizuru

Me siento muy mal por lo que está sucediendo

No sería capaz de mirarla a la cara

Sabiendo que deseo tomarla a la fuerza

-Shizuru.-susurro su nombre mientras me toco la mejilla nuevamente.-tanto me odias?.-me pregunto deseando que pueda responderme

* * *

Siento el agua caliente recorrer todo mi cuerpo

Emito un leve quejido de dolor en mi mano

"la abofetee muy fuerte"

Me tomo el rostro desconcertada

La culpa empieza a agobiarme

"Como pude hacer algo como eso" me recrimino

Las ganas de llorar se hacen presentes y creo que lo estoy haciendo

Pero las gotas de agua ocultan mi patético estado

-debo disculparme.-susurro

Necesito hacerlo

He sido una imbécil

Incluso hasta en mis sueños creo que me comporte mal con ella, aún recuerdo cuando estaba por tomarme a la fuerza en mi habitación frustrada por no poder despertarme empecé a llorar y cuando grité que se detuviera ella se alejó y me miro con miedo antes de desvanecerse

Creo que ella desapareció porque al final pude tener el control de mi sueño

Aun asi fue extraño porque me quedé sola en la habitación sintiendo una leve sensación de vacío antes de despertar

Y para despejar todo lo sucedido decidí tomar una ducha

Y ahora estoy sin saber que hacer

O que hacer

Pero definitivamente tengo que disculparme

-Natsuki.-pronuncio su nombre deseando que pueda perdonarme

No solo por el golpe que le di

Sino por desearla de una manera diferente al de una hermana

"perdóname"

* * *

y bueno eso fue todo

o bueno ya sabían que Shizuru es la que perdería en cuanto a los celos

ahora la siguiente pregunta es quien va a ceder

alguien va a provocar el desenfreno y la lujuria

sera la hermana mayor o la menor o_o

a ver si adivinan


	4. 4

Y bueno antes de empezar

Quiero agradecer sus comentarios

Son las mejores

Las leo todas no piensen que no

Disculpen si no puedo responder personalmente pero muchas gracias

Jajaja leer sus ocurrencias y pronósticos son interesantes

La mayoría ha acertado

Haber cómo les fue en este

Espero y les guste =D

* * *

 **SINCRONIZADAS.-ONESHOT**

* * *

Los sueños desaparecieron

Nose como ni porque

Pero desde hace unas semanas que no sucede nada

Todo ha vuelto a ser como antes, es decir como antes de que empezara a tener las fantasías lascivas con Natsuki

Siempre creí que si dejaba de soñar con ella las cosas se calmarían y la volvería a ver como una hermana

"hermana"

Pero me equivoqué

Es imposible volver atrás

Ya no puedo dejar de pensar en ella

Lo peor de todo es que ahora la situación es mucha más complicada

Mi cuerpo lo pide

Lo anhela

Lo desea

Es incontrolable la abstinencia que siento

Antes con los sueños por lo menos me desfogaba pero ahora que ya no tengo esas fantasías, se ha vuelto un martirio insufrible

"deseo volver a soñar…a verla desnuda….a besar sus senos…a hacerla mia…a que abuse de mi…la deseo más que nada"

Esa es la verdad

Sé que era una tortura cuando despertaba con esa sensación de ansias de querer consumar el acto en la realidad pero ahora que no tengo nada es mucho peor

La sensación de vacío y anhelo es mortal

Y la abstinencia está provocando que mi cuerpo se desviva por tener un simple contacto con ella

Pero como podría

Desde el día en que le metí la bofetada no ha vuelto a dirigirme la palabra

Ni siquiera me saluda cuando nos cruzamos en la mañana o en el desayuno

Yo he intentado hablar con ella

Pero no consigo que me responda

A veces siento que se esté comportando de esa manera porque aún no le he pedido disculpas

Con lo fría que se ha puesto conmigo no he tenido el valor suficiente como para hacerlo

Y los días siguen pasando

-Hija?.-la voz de mamá me saca de mis tortuosos pensamientos

-que sucede.-pregunto un tanto incomoda

Últimamente la relación en la familia ha estado desmoronándose

Ya no hablo con mamá como antes

Y con Natsuki es peor, parece que su odio e indiferencia va creciendo día a día

-quería hablar contigo.-expresa poniendo las bolsas de compra a un costado.-estas semanas no te he visto bien, ha sucedido algo verdad?.-

Yo solo desvío la mirada en respuesta

Me siento avergonzada por estar ocultándole cosas

Pero no es como si pudiera decir que la razón de mis problemas es Natsuki

No hay manera de que pueda contarle algo como eso

"a nadie"

-no, no pasa nada.-mentira

La misma respuesta de todos los días

Es obvio que ya se dio cuenta

No hay forma de despistarla

-que está sucediendo Shizuru tus calificaciones han bajado, nunca habia pasado esto antes.-

Es verdad

Siempre he sobresalido académicamente

Nunca he tenido problemas porque era mi prioridad

Hasta ahora

Desde que comencé a pensar en Natsuki

Todo se ha vuelto un caos

Y peor con los problemas y la relación que estoy teniendo con ella

No puedo pensar en otra cosa que no sea mi hermana

-si pero no es nada que no pueda arreglarse.-expreso apenas

Me siento avergonzada

Nunca antes me había sentido tan débil y vulnerable

-que está pasando, siento que la culpa es de tu hermana.-dice.-o me equivoco.-

Me encojo de hombros

Nose muy bien como continuar ni que hacer

Debo ser cuidadosa

No puedo revelar ni dar indicios de ninguna señal

Mamá podría descubrirme

-últimamente no me estoy llevando bien con ella.-me sincero

-hay hija dime algo que no sepa.-comenta con seriedad.-desde hace un par de meses que se quieren matar, nose que les pasó, si se llevaban bien, bueno no es que fueran del tipo de hermanas inseparables que van juntas a todo lado, pero se llevaban normal y ahora nose que pensar, no se hablan, ni se saludan…ni se miran….y no me quieren decir que está sucediendo…si tuvieron una pelea me lo tienes que contar

Me tomo el rostro desorientada

Era cierto lo que dice mamá

Mi relación con Natsuki antes era tratable, ninguna se metía en los asuntos de la otra

Pero últimamente

-no fue una pelea….n ….no te podría decir que ha cambiado pero no es mi culpa.-

-entonces es solo de Natsuki?.-pregunta intranquila

Yo me vuelvo a encoger de hombros

Y es que si digo algo de mas

Seguramente se dará cuenta

Y no puedo hacer eso

Me quedo en silencio, pensando que decir

-s…no lo sé.-

-Shizuru a ti te ocurre algo con Natsuki no?.-

Abro los ojos de sobremanera por el repentino comentario

Contengo la respiración

Estoy muerta de miedo

"te has dado cuenta?"

-a..a que te refieres.-intento no tartamudear pero es imposible

Estoy muy asustada

Y mi rostro me delata

-es obvio, me di cuenta desde el momento de la bofetada…fue fácil armar el rompecabezas.-dios no

Empiezo a temblar

El pánico es tal que si estuviera de pie ya me habría caído al suelo

-no…no es lo que crees.-digo sin saber cómo continuar

-creíste que me ibas a ocultar algo tan claramente hija?.-exclama negando con la mirada

Cierro los ojos abatida

Completamente rendida

Todo ha terminado

-me descubriste?.-susurro sin creerlo

Las ganas de llorar vuelven a asomarse

-claro, pero jamás pensé que estarías enamorada de la amiga de tu hermana.-

"que acabo de escuchar?"

-ara?.-levanto la vista un tanto incrédula

-tardé en entenderlo pero al final me di cuenta que era por Mai que ese día te pusiste toda loca, no soportaste el hecho de que estuviera con Nat en la misma habitación y pues como Natsuki te increpo por interrumpirlas, la golpeaste.-

Parpadeo un par de veces

No me esperaba que dijera algo así o que sacara esa conclusión

Pero es perfecto

Totalmente perfecto y a decir verdad sonaba creíble y probable, claro; para mamá ver que estuviera celosa por Mai y no por Natsuki sonaba más lógico

-me descubriste.-confieso fingiendo vergüenza.-nose que decirte mamá…como pude ser tan obvia

-hija fue muy sencillo deducirlo, los repentinos cambios de humor tanto de ti como de Natsuki, además al principio crei que te preocupabas de tu hermana y por eso preguntabas tanto pero después comprendí que lo hacías por Mai…vaya quien lo diría…eso quiere decir que sospechas que Nat y Mai puede que tengan una relación no?...sino ese día hubieras estado tranquila

-me cuesta admitirlo pero es cierto.-expreso bajando la mirada

"perfecto"

No puedo creer lo que está sucediendo

La oportunidad de sacar toda sospecha a mamá se está presentando muy fácil y conveniente

-y piensas que tiene una relación o las viste besandose?.- pregunta

-a…eso creo no quería alarmarte pero sí siento que puede haber algo entre ellas dos.-no es mentira lo que digo

Aun sospecho que esas Nat y Mai puedan tener algo

Ahora que Natsuki ya no se atreve a hablarme y la relación entre nosotras se ha puesto más distante ha sido fácil notar que tuvo un acercamiento durante estos días hacia Mai

Aunque no la haya vuelto a invitar a casa las he visto juntas fuera de clases todo el tiempo

Soportar las escenas que vi fue duro

Por poco me ganaron las ganas de ir a interrumpirlas y romperle la cara a Mai

-vaya entonces Natsuki ha notado que estas enamorada de su mejor amiga?.-pregunta curiosa

-es lo más probable.-respondo ansiosa

-eso podría explicar porque la cuestión viene de los 2 lados, osea el problema no es solo tuyo sino también de tu hermana…quien diría que Mai podría ser la causante de que ustedes dos se pelearan a morir…y por ella

-y que lo digas.-

-si, pero seria bueno que hables de frente con Natsuki, es decir si le confieses de frente que quieres con su mejor amiga pues se pueden arreglar

-pero si ella también está enamorada de Mai que se supone que voy a hacer.-señalo actuando cual desesperada

-pues dile que sea una pelea justa por la cabellos de naranja.-comenta.-si es lo mejor, a Natsuki le gustan las personas francas, además tienes que hacerlo pronto, ella ya no se siente bien conviviendo aquí

-que como que me apure.-

-si Natsuki ya no quiere estar en casa, se siente muy incómoda y me ha comentado que tiene intenciones de irse con papá.-

-no puedes estar hablando en serio no?.-

-es Natsuki, ella nunca dice nada de broma, ya la conoces si realmente quiere eso no podré detenerla si es su decisión

"es mi culpa"

"es mi culpa" me vuelvo a recriminar

Nunca llegué a pedirle disculpas

Además que estoy segura que se dio cuenta del motivo por el cual la golpee aquel día

Si

Ya sabe que la miro con otros ojos

Fui muy evidente

Si desde antes ya sospechaba con mi conducta impulsiva terminé por confirmarle ante sus ojos que sus sospechas eran certeras

Es por eso desde ese día que su actitud se volvió más fría e indiferente (aún más que antes)

Y ahora estaba tomando la decisión de irse para ya no verse conmigo

-no puede ser.-expreso preocupada.-hablaré con ella, es estúpido que por algo como eso quiera irse

-sí, hija tienes que hablar con ella por favor creo que ella también no se encuentra nada bien….últimamente está más irritada y fria, creo que ve a todo el mundo como su enemigo…-

-no te preocupes le haré entrar en razón.-

Aunque nose como hacerlo

No se me ocurre la manera de hablar con ella

Menos si aún le debo disculpas

Pero si me quedo sin hacer nada se ira de mi lado

"no te lo permitiré"

-no lo haré idiota.-

Desesperada me pongo de pie con intenciones de ir a su cuarto

-estas yendo a encararla tan pronto?.-pregunta incrédula.-

-si es mejor si lo hago rápido.-

-ah bueno en eso tienes razón.-señala viendo la hora.-en fin solo no hagan un escándalo si se van a poner a discutir

-no te preocupes.-susurro mientras comienzo a subir en dirección a su habitación

Ella está sola

Aun no es de noche

Conozco sus hábitos

Cada cosa que hace

Todos los dias

No he dejado nada al azar

Pensé que eso me tranquilizaría de alguna forma pero ha sido peor

La atracción que ha empezado con los extraños sueños se está convirtiendo en un sentimiento más intenso…más atroz…más oscuro

Por eso estoy tan desesperada

Lo peor de todo es que desde que los sueños desaparecieron

Ha sido más difícil sobrellevar las ganas de querer hacerla mía

Si

Ese es mi deseo

Necesito hacerla mía

A lo mejor y la decisión de que se quiera ir con papá es la adecuada

Porque de esa manera estaría lejos y no podría tocarla

Estaría segura de querer poseerla

No podría corromperla

Pero no

No soy tan fuerte como para permitirle que se aleje

De ser necesario la corromperé para que no se vaya

Es fácil

Si me lo propongo es fácil

Todo es sencillo para mi

Lo único que me ha impedido hacerlo hasta ahora es mi voluntad

Pero si no hay otra opción

Si estoy acorralada entonces no tendré otra opción que dejar salir ese lado siniestro que he estado reteniendo

Puedo ser mala persona si me lo propongo

Eso no lo sabe nadie

Solo yo lo sé

Asi que espero y deseo que pueda llegar a un acuerdo para que no se vaya, pero si aun rogándole ella se quiere ir

Entonces no me importara lo que suceda

Como sea no dejare que se vaya de mi lado

-no lo harás.-susurro mientras giro la perilla de su puerta

* * *

Desde la pesadilla que tuve no he vuelto a soñar con Shizuru

Tal vez es porque mi mente no soportó tal trauma y es por eso que aquellos extraños sueños desaparecieron

Sin embargo los efectos de que ya no pueda fantasear con su cuerpo han sido devastadores

Mi deseo sexual esta incontrolable

Tanto así que cada vez que cada vez que la veo, empiezo otra vez a tener fantasías en mi cabeza

Es por eso que la he estado evitando a toda costa

Sé que al principio tenía ganas de que aquellos sueños se fueran

Pero desde que ya no tengo la suerte de rememorar fantasías las consecuencias han sido peores

Varias noches mi voluntad ha estado a punto de romperse, he tenido muchas oportunidades de querer entrar a su habitación solo para hacerla mía a la fuerza

Asi como en aquella pesadilla

Si lo admito

He estado a casi nada de tomarla a la fuerza mientras duerme

Desde hace 3 días he tenido la rutina de salir a medianoche para intentar entrar en su cuarto

Me he quedado varios minutos luchando internamente conmigo misma para no abrir la puerta y encerrarme para tomar su cuerpo y satisfacer mis bajos instintos

estuve tan cerca

Ayer especialmente que casi fuera de sí entreabrí la puerta y quise dar un paso adentro

Nose cómo es que pude ser capaz de retroceder momentos después

"estuve cerca"

Porque sabía que si daba un paso adentro entonces me habría encerrado y no habría vuelta atrás

No me hubieran interesado las consecuencias

-dios que enferma que estoy.-me tomo la cabeza un tanto desorientada por los recuerdos de ayer y por lo que estuve a punto de hacerle a mi hermana…

Estoy perdiendo la cordura

No soportaré un día más

No lo haré

Me conozco y sé que cederé

Ayer fue mi límite

Mañana tengo que ir con papá

No….no podría

-tengo que salir ahora.-me digo a mi misma

Sin pensarlo dos veces me levanto de la cama y dejo los auriculares a un lado

Abro el ropero y saco mi mochila viajera

Empiezo a escoger la ropa y acomodar algunas cosas que necesitaré

Ya se lo comenté a Saeko en la mañana que tenía pensado ir con papá así que no me hará problema

"debo apresurarme"

-Creo que si me alisto en 15 minutos ya podré salir.-

Le diré a Saeko cuando ya este de camino

Asi que por ese lado no habrá problema

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose hace que levante la vista

no me esperaba que ella apareciera

"Shizuru?"

Me quedo un tanto sorprendida

Y es que desde el día de la bofetada ella no se había atrevido a mirarme por la vergüenza

Pero no entiendo que sucede

Se supone que debería estar avergonzada y seguir evitando cualquier contacto o cercanía conmigo

Pero no

-que haces entrando a mi habitación.-expreso de manera fría.-retírate que estoy ocupada.-agrego como una amenaza

Ella no me escucha

Solo se queda mirándome sin decirme nada

Y todo empeora cuando la veo cerrar la puerta tras de sí y poner el seguro

-mamá no quiere que hagamos un escándalo.-comenta con leve seriedad.-así que no grites por favor.-finaliza

-Shizuru que se supone que estás haciendo en mi cuarto.-vuelvo a repetir.-vete ahora o no respondo

La veo sonreír de manera despreocupada

Y no se qué pensar

Ella no debería ser capaz ni de mirarme a los ojos después del golpe sin motivo de la semana anterior

No la entiendo

Incluso hoy en la mañana también evito encontrarse conmigo y ahora se mete en mi cuarto con su habitual actitud de siempre

-Ara, mamá me acaba de decir que te vas con papá, creí que no era cierto pero mírate empacar.-expresa extrañamente seria.- se puede saber porque esa decisión tan repentina.-pregunta

Puedo notar su voz disconforme y molesta

Su expresión aparenta serenidad pero la conozco lo suficiente como para saber lo intranquila que se encuentra

"No me lo creo"

-eso no te interesa, ahora sal de mi cuarto.-sentencio con los puños apretados

Fue una mala idea decirle a Saeko

Pero no tenía idea que se lo comentaría

Aunque tampoco se me paso por la cabeza que ella pudiera increparme por mi decisión

"qué diablos le sucede"

-no me iré de aquí hasta que me expliques porque diablos te vas.-

-mira idiota estas en mi habitación sin mi permiso y no estoy de humor para conversar así que por favor retírate, te lo estoy pidiendo a las buenas.-

A las buenas es la única manera en que puedo hacerlo ahora porque de tocarla podría perder el control

Si la tocó me perdería

Por eso la estoy evitando con más ganas que antes

Tengo miedo de acercarme

Todo de ella me pone nerviosa

El solo saber que está en mi habitación hace que empiece a divagar

Pero no puedo dejar que lo note

Estaría perdida

Pero recuerdo que ya lo sabe

Sabe que la miro como amante

Desde el momento de la bofetada me di cuenta que lo sabe

Entonces si es así el motivo por el cual está parada en mi habitación es solo para burlarse un rato

Seguro la noticia de que me iré la tiene alegre

"ya es suficiente"

-no me estas respondiendo Natsuki.-susurra.-y no me moveré de aquí hasta que me lo digas o es que acaso te avergüenza admitir tus verdaderos motivos.-

Abro los ojos de sobremanera

Contengo la respiración sin saber que hacer o cómo actuar

Aunque no es como si estuviera sorprendida

Pero jamás se me cruzo por la mente que pudiera encararme

que ganaría con eso

"solo quieres humillarme?" intento preguntarme en mis pensamientos

Aunque eso era lo más lógico

Porque otra razón se tomaría tales molestias

-Shizuru es suficiente, si tú lo sabes no tiene caso que te lo diga.-para que

No me atrevo a mirarla

Y el silencio empieza a colarse en el ambiente

La tensión en el aire es pesada

-ya veo.-exclama intranquila con la mirada fija en mi.-así que tanta pena sientes por mí que no te atreves a decírmelo a la cara eh?.-aprieta los puños con rabia

La veo acercarse decidida

Sus manos tiemblan de odio

-no te acerques y vete de una vez.-gritó molesta en un último intento por ahuyentarla

Pero no funciona

Ella se ha dado cuenta de que es la que tiene el control

Y yo estoy muerta de miedo

A cada paso que da yo empiezo a retroceder torpemente

-porque estas asustada….no debería ser yo la que estuviera muerta de miedo?.-señala con enojo.-haber dime si tú eres la que sabe mi secreto porque estas asustada….podrías usarme como quisieras

Yo sigo retrocediendo sin saber de qué está hablando

Tampoco soy capaz de pensar correctamente está muy cerca

Demasiado cerca

-v...vete d…de una vez.-digo apenas pero estoy totalmente acorralada

La pared detrás de mí me impide seguir retrocediendo

Seguir marcando una distancia prudencial con ella

Pero ya no puedo

y ahora está demasiado cerca

Tanto que solo levantando la mano tocaría su rostro

"por favor Shizuru vete" suplico en mi mente

-sé que quieres que me vaya pero no tienes que irte de la casa.-su voz suena fuera de sí.-ahora soy yo la que te ordena que te quedes y lo harás a las buenas o a las malas

-me estas cansando Shizuru, o te vas de aquí o….-

-o que.-interrumpe.-estas tan asustada que no eres capaz de amenazarme, tanto te asusta que esté a solas contigo?...no entiendo porque… .Nat eres más fuerte porque me tienes miedo.-da un pequeño paso que hace que nuestros cuerpos se rocen levemente

La sensación es tan intensa de ese simple roce que siento como mi vista se nubla

Estoy por perder el control

-vamos porque te quedas callada!.-brama llena de rabia

No sabe que me sucede

Mi mente empieza a jugarme una mala pasada

mi cuerpo con ese simple roce empieza a recordar aquellos sueños húmedos y lascivos donde Shizuru era protagonista de mis oscuras fantasías vuelven como imágenes que empiezan a dar vueltas alrededor, donde ella era prisionera de mis deseos y mi instinto la consumía con desesperación y desenfreno

-por favor vete.-susurro con la respiración entrecortada

He soportado estos meses sin tocarla

Pero ya no puedo

"no puedo"

-tu sabes mi secreto…puedes usarlo como quieras.-susurra y ahora mis sentidos parecen perderse también ya que esas últimas palabras acabo de oírla en tono sugerente

Y sigo sin entender de qué me está hablando

Pero en este momento no soy capaz de pensar en otra cosa que tocar su cuerpo

Quisiera delinear sus curvas con mi lengua

Pasar por su abdomen y llegar hasta sus senos

Poder besarlos, chuparlos hasta hacerla gemir mi nombre

Asi como en mis sueños

Debería hacerlo

Es sencillo

Ella está en mi habitación, no hay nadie que pueda defenderla

Si

Ella es mayor

Pero yo soy más fuerte

La sostendría de los brazos y le taparía la boca para que no pudiera pedir ayuda

"deja de pensar eso!"

La cordura vuelve a mí

-ok suficiente.-la tomo del brazo y la empiezo a llevarla arrastras a la salida

Por un momento casi estuve a punto de perder

-no Natsuki por favor no…-suplica mientras yo la ignoró y la sostengo con fuerza para botarla

Ella hace fuerza para quedarse

Pero es inútil

Soy mucho más fuerte

Sin embargo en un descuido ella se zafa

Siento sus brazos rodear mi cuello y su cuerpo apegarse al mío en un abrazo desesperado

-por favor no….no te vayas.-ruega

Ya no lo puedo soportar

Teniéndola tan cerca es imposible resistir

"imposible"

Percibo su aroma que altera mis sentidos como una droga

Ella se aferra más a mi cuerpo pero no dice nada

Sigue en silencio

Solo tiembla desesperada

Y yo me pierdo

Cierro los ojos en un último intento de recuperar mi fuerza de voluntad

Pero su aroma

Su aroma termina enloqueciéndome

Y sin pensarlo dos veces acerco mi boca para tomar su cuello

La escucho reprimir un grito ahogado

pierdo el control…..y todo se vuelve oscuro

 **continuara?**

* * *

Bueno eso fue todo x_X

Asi que ya háganse una idea de que sigue XD!

Oh bueno nose ustedes

Pero imaginen como será el desenlace

Es muy obvio no? Xd

Espero les haya gustado

Muchas gracias por leer =D

Nos vemos


	5. 5

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios

Y bueno esto necesita seguir ante sus pedidos

No puedo negar si quieren acción tendrán acción u.u

En fin aquí está la conti a pedido de todos

Espero y les guste

* * *

 **SINCRONIZADAS.- oneshot**

* * *

No puedo pensar

Siento que estoy delirando

Me digo que no puede ser real

"debe ser una fantasia"

Una jodida fantasía que se siente como si de verdad estaría ocurriendo

"Tan placentero"

Puedo sentir sus labios en mi cuello

Me es difícil intentar evitar algún gemido

Pero no puedo

-Natsuki.-susurro su nombre intentando separarme de ella para verla fijamente

Necesito saber si es real lo que está sucediendo

"no lo creo"

-Shizuru.-su voz sale ronca mientras que ignora mi resistencia

Vuelve a pegar su cuerpo al mío con tanta brusquedad que mi espalda choca a la pared

Me tiene arrinconada

Intento zafarme e su agarre y empiezo a moverme

Pero mi intención no es escapar sino simplemente quiero disfrutar la sensación de que nuestros cuerpos estén friccionándose en cada forcejeo

"maldición que bien se siente"

La lucha sigue mientras que hago todo intento por "escapar"

Poco a poco ella empieza a jadear

Y ese sonido me hace perder la razón

"no puedo resistir"  
"no quiero resistir"

Ella parece hartarse de mis intentos que solo buscan placer

Seguro piensa que en realidad quiero escapar y por eso se pone más brusca

Me sostiene con fiereza, tanto asi, que cuando me vuelve arrinconar me levanta del suelo tomándome del culo

Yo no puedo evitar gemir al sentir sus manos en esa zona tan sensible aun con ropa puedo notar como me quema su tacto

"esto no puede ser real" me digo a mi misma mientras sigo en trance

Ella me ha levantado con la intención de que ya no pueda moverme

Estoy prisionera en la pared

Natsuki sabe que no puedo hacerlo y vuelve a frotar su cuerpo con el mío mientras me mira fijamente

Sus ojos verdes están fuera de si

Se encuentra perdida en la locura

Yo apenas y aun soy consciente de las cosas

Sin embargo ella ya perdió toda cordura producto de la sensación de friccion

Entonces me doy cuenta

Que esto no es real

No puede ser real

"estoy soñando" me convenzo en mi propio delirio

La intensidad del momento es tan abrumadora que rodeo mis piernas en su cintura para seguir siendo sostenida por ella y no caer

Per caeré

Mi cordura se desatara de una manera salvaje

Puedo sentirlo

Ya no soporto

Todo es tan real que me pierdo

Nos quedamos un rato mirándonos sin decir una palabra tan solo escuchando nuestra respiración agitada en el ambiente

Natsuki es muy hermosa

"muy hermosa"

Sus ojos verdes son tan profundos

condenadamente atrapantes

-bésame.-susurro apenas

Estoy rogando

Suplicando

Ella obedece de inmediato

Acerca su rostro al mio

Cierro los ojos

Entreabro los labios para sentir su calor

Un leve escalofrió recorre todo mi cuerpo al primer roce

Y después todo da vueltas

Ella no sabe muy bien que hacer

Puedo notar sus dudas, su inexperiencia

La siento alejarse

Entonces sin importar nada rodeo su cuello con mis manos y la obligo a no romper contacto

Esta vez soy yo quien toma la iniciativa

Mi lengua se introduce en su boca

Es tan insoportable y abrumador el inicio del beso que contengo la respiración para no llegar al orgasmo

"Dios"

no puedo evitar llegar al clímax

Mi mente se pone en blanco

Y me aferro más al cuerpo de Natsuki mientras siento el cumulo de sensaciones explotar en todo mi ser

Los espasmos que tengo son incontrolables

Aprieto más mis piernas a su cintura

Temo gritar de placer

Y antes de que eso ocurra en mi desesperación muerdo el hombro de mi hermana para intentar callar mi boca

"Solo un beso hizo que me viniera"

Mi cuerpo sigue temblando

Vuelvo a levantar la vista para quedar a su altura

Todo sigue dando vueltas

Ella solo me sigue mirando con su vista apagada y perdida

No me dice nada

Solo vuelve acercarse para otro beso

"te deseo" quiero decirle

Pero no puedo

No soy capaz de hablar

El beso esta vez es más suave

Menos intenso

Pero sigue siendo jodidamente placentero

-oigan chicas se puede saber porque esta todo tan silencioso?.-abro los ojos de sobremanera

Escuchar la voz de mamá hace que recobre el sentido

Natsuki se separa y puedo notar como su semblante de siempre vuelve en si

Ambas miramos con horror como mamá empieza a girar la perilla para entrar

Tanto Nat como yo volvemos a tomar distancia

Intentamos regular nuestras respiraciones

La mia aún sigue agitada

-Porque cerraron la puerta?...porque esta con seguro…oh por dios se están matando…Natsuki no mates a tu hermana.-

-no te preocupes no pasa nada de eso.-responde Nat con la voz algo recuperada yendo a quitar el seguro para que mamá entre

Saeko apresurada abre la puerta

Nos mira con curiosidad

-ustedes se estaban peleando verdad?.-pregunta con seriedad y enojo

-n…no nada de eso.-

-cállate Nat.-sentencia molesta.-mira como está tu hermana

Me hecho un vistazo por el espejo del ropero y no culpo a mamá por pensar eso, mi rostro esta todo rojo, la ropa que llevo puesta esta desacomodada y la polera esta rasgada en una de las mangas eso sin contar que mi cabello está hecho un lio

Cualquiera pensaría que alguien me acaba de dar una paliza

Natsuki me mira de reojo y parece darse cuenta de mi propio estado

Esta sorprendida y solo baja la cabeza

-l..lo siento.-excusa apenas ante la mirada recriminatoria de mamá

-espera mamá…f..fue mi culpa, fue mi culpa no debí entrar a su habitación sin permiso, me lo merecía.-digo.-además no me paso nada estoy bien, no me llego a tocar.-intento excusarla y es que nose que más hacer

No puedo admitir que no pasó nada de eso

-no la defiendas.-responde con reproche.-porque todo tienes que arreglar con los golpes Nat…-ella levanta la vista intentando decir algo pero vuelve a callar.-tu hermana solo quería hablar contigo y hasta tuviste el descaro de poner seguro a tu puerta realmente querías matarla no?

-no mamá, la que puso el seguro fui yo.-intervengo mientras me acomodo la ropa.-fue mi culpa como dijiste que no querías escándalos puse seguro para que Natsuki y yo pudiéramos conversar

-si pero eso no da motivos a que te haya intentado pegar.-reafirma mamá

No soy capaz de responder y es que todo luce evidente

Si intento negar de que me haya hecho algo entonces empezará a sospechar

-lo siento, no volverá a pasar.-pronuncia Natsuki.-c…creo que pude perder un poco el control lo lamento…

Mamá suspira abatida

-ok, pero bueno tu también Shizuru debes comportarte si Natsuki no quiere verte no insistas, mira lo que pasó.-

-tienes razon, ella me dijo que no quería hablar conmigo y yo me excedí de terca, me lo merecía.-respondo apenas

Mamá se toma el rostro

Me ordena de que salga y dejemos a Natsuki a solas

Yo solo obedezco sin admitir replicas

Miro de reojo a Nat y veo que también tiene la ropa maltrecha y el pelo desordenado

No me extraña que mamá haya pensado que nos estuviéramos peleando

Sin embargo no sabe lo que en realidad paso

"qué diablos"

Abro los ojos atonita

"¿ósea no fue un sueño?" me repito a mi misma

Y si

Ahora que estoy fuera de la habitación me doy cuenta que todo fue real

-no puede ser!.-grito sorprendida

-todo bien hija?.-mamá me mira curiosa al escuchar mi repentino grito

-n..no, no es nada ire a mi habitación a arreglarme y cambiarme de ropa.-respondo apenas

Ella asiente

-por cierto lograste convencerla?

-convencerla de que.-estoy tan perdida que no se que habla

-de desistir que se vaya con papá.-dice

Resoplo pensativa

Aún sigo sin creer lo que había pasado hace unos instantes

Incluso se me olvido el principal motivo por el fui a su habitación en primer lugar

-ahm bueno no lo sé.-me encojo de hombros.-m…me iré a cambiar

Rápidamente entro y me encierro

Nose que hacer

Hace tan solo unos minutos que tenía a Natsuki besándome arrinconada a la pared

Pensé que era un sueño

c.…como iba a pensar que sucedería en realidad

"p..pero ella lo sabe no?"

Me tomo el rostro desconcertada

Las imágenes de lo que sucedieron hace poco vuelven a mi

Recordar como tenía mis piernas aferradas a su cintura me hace delirar

Lo peor de todo es que solo basto que me besara una vez

Solo una vez para que llegara al orgasmo

-mi cuerpo debió reaccionar al saber que era ella.-susurro apenas

El simple hecho de volver a rememorar la escena me pone caliente

Sin embargo debo pensar con frialdad

Nose qué diablos sucedió para que pasara algo asi

Es decir acaso Natsuki está jugando conmigo?

"No, no es eso"

Ella estaba en un trance mucho más fuerte que yo

Su vista se encontraba totalmente fuera de si

Pero porque?

-Acaso ella siente lo mismo?.-digo incrédula

Pero no habría otra explicación lógica

Natsuki es bien franca y no es de prestarse a juegos ni a ese tipo de cosas

Aunque yo solo la abracé ella fue la que comenzó todo tomando el control sobre mi cuello

"bendita sensación"

Eso quiere decir que se siente atraída por mi y se estaba conteniendo todo este tiempo

-es posible…es posible.-susurro

Si ella supiera mi secreto entonces desde antes habria ocurrido una escena como la que sucedió en su habitación

Eso quiere decir que

"Ella está loca por mi pero no sabe mi secreto"

No sabe que le correspondo

-vaya suena tan estúpida mi conclusión pero no encuentro otra explicación.-me digo a mi misma

Y es que esa es la verdad

No hay otra posibilidad

Nos besamos como 2 veces y ella fue la que provoco los dos

me arrincono a la pared a la brusquedad

Fue tanta la conmoción que pensé que estaba en un sueño

-vaya entonces te mueres por mi hermanita.-una leve sonrisa se dibuja en mi rostro, no puedo estar mas feliz.-ahora que se la verdad y tu no lo sabes puedo aprovecharme.-exclamo sonriente

Fue un poco complicado deducir la situación

Mucho más con lo caliente que estoy por lo sucedido

Pero ya esta

"mi hermana me desea de la misma manera que yo lo hago por ella, pero la diferencia es que yo si lo se"

-perfecto, ahora sí puedo jugar contigo.-

Y si

Ya no tiene forma de escaparse

A lo mejor antes si

Pero ahora que se su secreto

No tiene escapatoria

Sera mía

Esta noche la haré mía

Esta noche y todas las siguientes a partir de hoy

* * *

-Que rayos acabo de hacer.-me tomo el rostro desorientada

"soy la peor"

Perdí el control cuando me abrazo

Todo se volvió un caos

Mi vista se me nublo por completo

Y apenas recuerdo partes

Solo algunas imágenes vienen a mi cabeza

Sobre todo cuando la arrincono contra la pared y empiezo a besarla

Seguramente lo estaba haciendo a la fuerza

Hasta le rasgue la ropa

Y creo que era su polera favorita

No tengo remedio

Solo con un abrazo perdí el control

Si Saeko no hubiera intervenido entonces probablemente estaría por suicidarme en estos momentos

"definitivamente tengo que irme"

-si tengo que.-digo firme mientras espero pacientemente que se haga de noche

La espera se hace eterna

Estoy muy asustada

Para cuando llega la hora de cenar escucho a Shizuru salir de su habitación

Reconozco el sonido de sus pasos

También la voz de mamá que grita a que bajemos

Yo me quedo esperando

Espero de nuevo que Shizuru suba y se meta a su habitación

Prendo mis luces para intentar aparentar que todo está bien

Y nadie pueda sospechar nada

Tuve mucha suerte de que Saeko no se diera cuenta, aunque ayudo mucho que Shizuru no dijera nada

En ese momento cuando entro estaba muerta de miedo

Pensaba que había descubierto

Y también cuando mi hermana comenzó a hablar imaginé que me delataria

Felizmente nada de eso ocurrió

Pero no estoy a salvo para nada

Ahora mismo tengo miedo de que este hablando con mamá de lo ocurrido

Si ella le cuenta estaré perdida

Aunque no creo que lo haga

-al menos espero que no.-susurro intranquila

El tiempo pasa

Y a ratos tengo la sensación de que Saeko abrirá abruptamente la puerta a increparme por intentar abusar de mi hermana

Sin embargo nada sucede

Miro la hora y ya son más de las 10

Escucho como mamá subir y meterse a su habitación a descansar

-bueno ya es hora.-sentencio firme

Estoy tan ansiosa y desesperada que ya ni recojo mi mochila ni nada

Mi intención es irme y si es posible correr cual loca

Estaré bien solo con la ropa que llevo puesta

-vamos.-susurro dándome animos

Intento no hacer ruido

Shizuru aún sigue abajo

Las luces están prendidas

"debe estar en la sala"

La oportunidad perfecta para escapar

Bajo lo más rápido que puedo haciendo el menor ruido posible

Sin embargo todo se viene abajo

La silueta de Shizuru se hace presente en el lugar

-Ara, adonde crees que vas.-pregunta curiosa

Yo detengo mi andar

Estoy solo a unos pasos de la salida

La ignoro y me apresuro a salir

"está cerrada" exclamo frustrada

-mmm querías escapar donde papá?.-escucho su voz detrás de mi

No soy capaz de responder

Menos de mirarla a la cara

Estoy muy avergonzada por lo que intente hacerle hace apenas unas horas

-aun no me has dicho porque es que te quieres ir.-susurra

Escucho como se acerca

-abre la puerta quiero irme de aquí.-digo intentando sonar desafiante

-ara?...lo siento no puedo hacer eso después de lo que acaba de pasar en tu cuarto.-

Abro los ojos temerosa

Giro el rostro para verla

Empiezo a desesperarme

-no…no pasó nada.-

-ara?...no pasó nada?...pero si mamá vio el delito y mira lo que hiciste.-la veo levantar la polera lila cortada desde la manga hasta el cuello.-y que se supone que hiciste con esto.-lo tira al piso.-lo arruinaste, que pretendías hacerme Natsuki

-n…no era mi intención.-empiezo a balbucear

Es cierto nunca tuve intención de hacerle daño

He luchado con mis impulsos todo este tiempo

-mmm entonces quieres irte para que no me hagas daño verdad?.-pregunta

"lo sabe"

Bajo la cabeza derrotada

Me siento muy expuesta

Shizuru lo sabía entonces

"si lo sabía"

No solo era una paranoia mía

Ella realmente se había dado cuenta que la deseaba como mujer, que la miraba con otros ojos

-lo siento.-es lo único que puedo decir

Tengo que disculparme

-vaya si que tienes un problema.-expresa con burla

No soy capaz de replicar

Es verdad

Es un gran problema

-por…por eso, dame la llave y de una vez déjame salir, si estoy lejos de ti no podré hacerte daño.-

-hacerme daño dices?...pero si ya lo acabas de hacer

-n...l.…lo siento ya dije que lo sentía…perdí el control eso fue todo.-

-ah eso fue todo dices?...tienes suerte de que no le haya dicho a mamá nada de lo que paso o sino estarías en problemas.-

No entiendo porque me dice eso

"que quieres de mi"

-p...por eso dame la llave me iré con papá y todo estará como siempre.-vuelvo a decir intranquila, me estoy desesperando

Conozco esa forma en la que me mira ahora

Ella está empezando a jugar conmigo

-por favor.-suplico y ella solo sonríe en señal de burla

-lo siento pero tus suplicas no son suficientes, tus disculpas tampoco, por poco y terminas abusando de mi, crees que eso se puede arreglar intentando escapar o con un simple lo siento?.-

Desvío la mirada

Tiene razon

Pero que más puedo hacer

-y…yo solo no quiero hacerte daño.-susurro.-tienes que creerme

-bien suenas creíble pero donde está tu voluntad…acaso no la tienes?...miras con otros ojos a tu hermana mayor y solo lo único que quieres es escapar?.-

-p…porque me estás diciendo todo esto….

-el pequeño detalle es que escapar no va a funcionar….seguirás pensando en mi aun si estas lejos…seguirás deseando tener mi cuerpo entre tus brazos, agonizaras por querer volver a besarme…será lo mismo que nada

Me quedo en silencio

En parte tiene razón

Podría suceder

Estoy escapando pero podría ser que estando lejos sea peor

Y las ganas de querer hacerla mía sean más fuertes

-n..no…no pasará…si estoy lejos no habrá peligro.-

-ara?...bueno tendrás que aguantarte, porque de aquí no te vas.-

-y…ya déjate de juegos, si no me abres tú se lo diré a Saeko, además ella ya sabe que tengo intenciones de irme de aquí.-

-anda ve y dile.-expresa divertida.-pero si le dices, le contare la verdadera razon de tu decisión

Me quedo helada al escuchar sus palabras

No soy capaz de respirar

La miro a los ojos intentando descifrar si es una mentira o dice la verdad

Pero no puedo saber

-p...porque….porque me estás haciendo esto.-pregunto

"que quieres de mi Shizuru"

-ara, aun no te has dado cuenta no?.-Ella se acerca

Empiezo a retroceder

La cercanía es mortal

Mi mente aún recuerda claramente el placer y delirio del primer beso

Está muy cerca

"voy perder el control"

-ya no te acerques.-pronuncio desesperada

Ella vuelve a reírse

-tanto miedo tienes a que me acerque….acaso temes a que puedas perderte otra vez.-exclama con una voz sugerente

-si, si tengo miedo.-admito esperando a que se retire

A que retroceda

Pero no lo hace

Está totalmente confiada

Sabe que no soy capaz de tocarla

"me tiene en sus manos"

-ara, que fácil lo admitiste, casi no es divertido.-susurra.-pero veamos quieres que te deje ir verdad?

Asiento con duda

Su cercanía me está matando

Su aroma natural vuelve a inundar mis sentidos

-c..por favor déjame ir.-ruego

-bien bien.-dice aprensiva mientras empieza a retroceder por un momento pensé que terminaría de jugar pero no.- te dije que escapar no es la solución así que pongamos a prueba tu voluntad.-

-q...que?.-no entiendo que quiere hacer.-e…espera Shizuru que se supone que haces.-cierro los ojos no creyendo lo que estoy viendo

Es tan irreal

La estoy viendo quitarse su casaca

Lo hace de manera adrede con una lentitud perversa

A propósito

Botón a botón mi respiración empieza a agitarse

veo su piel expuesta al bajarse el cierre en cámara lenta

"no lleva nada puesto?" me pregunto en mi mente que esta a punto de explotar

Y casi ese mismo instante esa duda queda despejada

No lleva nada

Solo su sujetador rojo

-ya deja de bromear así.-expreso.-no es divertido

Para mi no lo es

Pero ella seguramente lo disfruta

-ara, porque no te atreves a mirarme?...estoy solo en ropa interior deberías aprovechar.-

-cállate esto no es divertido, deja de jugar y ponte la casaca, mamá puede verte.-exclamo intranquila

y seria incriminatorio si eso pasara

Es decir a Shizuru le entró unas ganas enfermizas de hacer una mala broma

Ahora se encuentra desnuda frente a mi

"qué diablos le pasa"

-si eso ocurre le diré que es por tu culpa.-

-ah?...pero yo no estoy haciendo nada, t..tu eres la que te estas quitando la ropa frente a mi.-

-es verdad, pero a quien crees que creería mamá.-

-eres una enferma Shizuru!.-grito enojada.-que es lo que quieres de mi

-quiero que me mires.-expresa acercándose hasta casi tocarnos.-vamos mírame, porque no lo haces?.-pregunta apenas

-s...sabes la respuesta.-titubeo mientras sigo evitando hacer contacto visual con ella

Sin embargo ella me toma del rostro y me obliga a hacerlo

Contengo la respiración contemplando fijamente su figura

"demasiado hermosa"

No por nada es la popular en la universidad

Su figura es excepcional

Y muchos matarían por estar en mi lugar viendo a Shizuru solo con su sujetador

-por favor solo déjame ir.-vuelvo a decir desesperada

Porque todo otra vez empieza a tornarse borroso

Las ganas de tocarla queman mis manos y apenas estoy controlando mi cuerpo

Pero si ella sigue provocándome

-eres tan lenta Natsuki.-susurra con la mirada puesta en mis ojos y ya me estoy perdiendo.-…te deseo hermana, también te deseo….también quiero hacerte el amor.-señala tocando mi mejilla y después me abraza

Siento cono tiembla ante el contacto

-q...que estás diciendo.-no puede ser verdad

Debe seguir jugando conmigo

-te deseo Nat.-susurra cerca al oído.-quiero que me hagas mujer.-

"esto es real?"

-S…Shizuru acaso tú.-no soy capaz de terminar porque siento sus labios rozar los míos

Sin previo aviso me toma de la mano

-ven vamos a mi habitacion…-sentencia con suavidad.-me harás el amor hasta que te ruegue que te detengas o te delataré con mamá.-advierte

Yo sigo sin creer lo que está pasando

Y sumisa solo me dejo llevar de la mano por las gradas hasta llegar a su cuarto

Al entrar ella cierra ella asegura la puerta y me empuja a la cama

Se arrastra a gatas de una manera tan sensual que me siento a morir con la imagen

-vamos a pasar la noche Natsuki …no te resistas y déjate llevar.-

-c...como digas.-es lo único que puedo responder y entonces ella se sienta sobre mi y me jala para dar un beso

La sensación en esta jodidamente placentera que ya no soy capaz de mantener el control

Ella me tiene a su merced

Y tengo que complacer para que no me delate con Saeko

Aunque si eso es lo que quiero no puedo quejarme…

 **Continuara?**

* * *

Ahm…siento que me van odiar por terminarlo en una parte

Tan crucial

Pero no puedo hacer nada

Mi estilo troll me obliga..jaja ok no -_-

En fin muchas gracias por haber leído

Quiero que ustedes digan como continua esto

A que estará bueno xD…

En fin eso fue todo muchas gracias por leer y hasta la próxima =D


	6. 6

Hola de nuevo muchas gracias por todo los comentarios

Antes de empezar una pequeña disculpa por la ausencia

Jajaja si sabía que era muy cruel dejarlas con las ganas

Hasta para mi

En fin sin más preámbulos aquí la conti

Espero y les guste

ADV: leer bajo su propio riesgo (+18)

* * *

 **SINCRONIZADAS.-ONESHOT**

* * *

No sé qué hacer

Nunca antes había estado en una situación similar

Me siento tan torpe que prefiero esperar a que sea Shizuru quien me guie

Aunque apenas y estoy controlando mis impulsos

Es decir verla en la realidad con solo su ropa interior es demasiado

Pero la vergüenza puede más

Sobre todo porque estoy consciente de lo que está sucediendo

"Es tan irreal"

Tanto me cuesta creerlo que estoy inmóvil

Solo me dedico a ver ansiosa como ella pone seguro a la puerta

Seguramente para evitar que Saeko nos interrumpa

-vale ahora si estas tranquila no?.-dice mientras se queda apoyada a un lado viéndome fijamente

Yo solo desvió la mirada

Estoy intimidada lo admito

Ella tiene el control

No es como en mis sueños donde era yo quien la tenía a mi merced

Siempre imaginé que si sucedía en la realidad pasaría algo como esto

Y por lo que veo en estos momentos debo decir que tenía razón

-y bien que estas esperando.-susurra casi con diversión

La veo poner las manos en su cintura y bajarla lentamente hasta llegar a los botones de su jean

"debe ser un sueño"

La imagen es tan perturbadoramente hipnótica y excitante que no tengo fuerza de voluntad para cerrar los ojos o desviar la mirada

Solo contengo la respiración cuando contemplo como se deshace de su prenda de manera lenta

"jodidamente hermosa"

Es demasiado hermosa

Se ve mucho mejor que en mis fantasías

Su cuerpo es perfecto

El solo verla ya me hace delirar

Puedo sentir como estoy empezando a perderme

Mi vista se nubla y no puedo resistir

"no es mi culpa" me repito a mí misma en mi creciente delirio

"no es mi culpa" vuelvo a repetirme intentando calmar a mi conciencia

Me levanto con lentitud

Es mi cuerpo que ya no me obedece

Es mi cuerpo el que está deseando aplacar el deseo de hacer realidad aquellos sueños

El trance es tan fuerte que apenas y me doy cuenta de mis propios actos

Para cuando recupero un poco la lucidez ya la tengo arrinconada apoyando mis manos en la puerta impidiendo todo posible escape que pudiera realizar

Aunque sé que no hará nada de eso, pero es mejor prevenir

Nos quedamos en silencio un rato mirándonos fijamente

Puedo notar que mi cercanía empieza a afectarla

Su mirada me lo dice

Puedo notar el cambio

Hace unos instantes se sentía tan tranquila y en control pero en este momento en que la acabo de arrinconar su semblante es diferente

Se siente intimidada

Pero no parece disgustarle

Por mi parte no puedo estar más satisfecha

Sin poder evitar mis propios impulsos acerco mi mano para acariciar su mejilla

Ella no responde

Esta sorprendida

Solo se me queda mirando con las mejillas rojas

-eres demasiado hermosa.-susurro apenas con la poca lucidez que tengo

-n…Natsuki.-suelta mi nombre en un suspiro contenido

Yo me pierdo

Me vuelvo a perder

Mis labios rozan los suyos y la descarga eléctrica que siento es suficiente para destruir mi razón

"más…necesito más"

De nuevo vuelvo a besarla esta vez queriendo profundizar el beso

Ella entrelaza sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello

-N…mmm…Nat.-susurra al separarse levemente

No la dejo pronuncias otra palabra porque vuelvo a reclamar su boca esta vez con mayor confianza

Ella empieza a y temblar ligeramente intentando seguir el ritmo

La sensación es tan abrumadora y poco a poco la temperatura de mi cuerpo hace que empiece a arder

Intensifico el momento y me vuelvo más brusca reclamando su boca

Introduzco mi lengua de una manera torpe

Pero no me importa

Escucho un suave jadeo que sale de sus labios

Y ese sonido termina por enloquecerme

Fuera de sí rompo el beso solo para probar su cuello

Ella vuelve a jadear con los ojos cerrados

Empieza a respirar agitada

Parece intentar aguantar la sensación

Mi lengua recorre su cuello y siento como todo su cuerpo tiembla enloquecido

No soy capaz de describir el sentimiento de tenerla de esta forma

Indefensa ante mi cercanía

Casi como en mis sueños

Aunque el solo hecho de besarla ya sobrepasaba mis fantasías

Esto era nuevo para mí

Por un momento la culpa empieza a susurrarme cosas

Estoy siendo demasiada brusca

Sin embargo me digo a mi misma que no es mi culpa

"No lo es"

"Ella tiene toda la culpa por provocarme desde el principio"

-N…Natsuk…-no la dejo terminar

Estoy desesperada intentando calmar mis propias ansias con el sabor de su boca

No puedo evitar jadear de placer ya que ella empieza a luchar

Empieza a luchar en su propio delirio

Me he confiado

Me olvidé que es más experimentada que yo

Su forma de besar se siente tan bien

No soy capaz de seguirle el ritmo

Soy yo quien corta el momento buscando aire

Pero no me deja

Rodea sus manos alrededor de mí y me obliga a no romper el contacto

Poco a poco empiezo a perder el control

Para cuando recupero un poco mi razón es tarde

Ella está sobre mi

Siento el peso de su cuerpo inmovilizar mis movimientos

"No puedo soportarlo"

En mi delirio la necesidad de recuperar se hace insufrible

Desesperada mis manos se colocan en su cintura y poco a poco empiezo a subir

Meto mi mano debajo de su sujetador para poder acariciar sus senos

-Ahh!.-ella grita y se separa abruptamente

No esperaba a que hiciera algo así

Sin embargo oírla gemir de esa manera me saca de quicio

Aprovechando el momento logro levantarme lo suficiente como para quedar sentada y a su altura

Sin embargo ella sigue sobre mi

Puedo oir sus jadeos

Yo sigo acariciando su seno por debajo del sujetador

La mueca de placer que tiene ante mis caricias es jodidamente excitante

-dios….-susurra mordiéndose los labios

Sin pensarlo más tiempo me deshago de esa prenda y mis manos siguen haciendo su trabajo

Ella desesperada se aferra a mí en un intento por bloquearme pero no funciona

Al menos eso creo

Yo sigo con los masajes y ella apoya su mentón en mi hombro mientras me abraza con fuerza

Puedo escuchar su respiración forzada muy cerca de mi oído

Su cuello está lo suficientemente cerca

Su aroma termina por quebrar mi voluntad

Ella vuelve a dar un leve grito que lo acalla inmediatamente mordiéndose los labios

Sabe los riesgos que estamos tomando

Sin embargo yo no me detengo

Sigo con lo mío

Degustando su piel

Besando esa zona frágil con tal desenfreno que estoy segura que la dejaré marcada

Pero no me importa

No me importa hacerlo

Aunque ella se moleste después

Será un recordatorio

-M..Maldición.-susurra casi con dolor

Siento que vuelvo a tomar las riendas de la situación

Siento que puedo tenerla a mi merced

Pero me equivoqué

Solo bastó que moviera su cadera de un lado a otro causando que nuestras intimidades friccionaran

Ella soportó el caliente roce

Pero yo no

Rompí el beso por la fricción que fue condenadamente placentero

Mis jadeos se hacen más intensos

Todo empieza a dar vueltas

Cierro los ojos en un intento de calmar a mi cuerpo

Pero no me deja

Con esos molestos movimientos de caderas ella comienza a hundirme en la desesperación

La ropa estorba

Aunque ella solo tiene su interior puesta yo aún sigo estando con demasiada ropa

Incluso ciento dolor al no poder ser capaz de ocultar mi excitación

Ella se separa de mi

la veo levantarse cortando todo contacto

Relame sus labios mientras regula su respiración

yo sigo sentada y es que contemplarla casi totalmente desnuda es un privilegio de admirar

"demasiado hermosa"

Nos quedamos un momento en silencio

Solo el sonido de mi respiración se escucha en la habitación

Ella vuelve acercarse para quitarme la polera

No pierde el tiempo

Despues de sacarme la prenda con brusquedad desabrocha mi sostén

Se queda un rato mirando mis pechos

Reconozco sus intenciones pero no me opongo ya que puede hacerme lo que quiera

Sin embargo se detiene y va por mi jean

Pero esta tan desesperada que en ese transcurso vuelve a besarme

Yo le correspondo

Esta vez un poco más lento

El ritmo es más pausado

Le ayudo a desabotonar el jean para quitar ese estorbo

Shizuru no espera a que me la quite por completo solo basto que quedara hasta la altura de mis rodillas para seguir con mi interior

Mi miembro erecto se pone al descubierto

Suspiro con alivio al notar sentirlo libre

Quiero ponerme de pie para quitarme el pantalón

Pero ella no me deja

Me da un empujón y vuelve a acercarse a gatas

La veo quitarse su última prenda en el proceso

Antes de sentarse nuevamente sobre mi

Contengo la respiración al sentir nuestras intimidades frotándose piel con piel

Ella también se ve afectada

Pero parece lidiar mejor

Yo por mi parte me siento perdida

Muy pérdida

Todo da vueltas a mí alrededor más rápido que antes

Se siente mucho mejor que en los sueños

No había comparación alguna

Empiezo a resoplar mientras siento como empieza a jugar conmigo

Al tener el control ella sabe que estoy perdiendo la cordura

Siento sus brazos acomodarse de nuevo alrededor de mi cuello

-aprieto los dientes conteniendo mi orgasmo

Estoy sufriendo

Ella ignora lo que me sucede y sigue con lo suyo

Sigue friccionando su intimidad con mi miembro

Yo la tomo de la cintura y pego mi cuerpo

Nuestros pechos se tocan

Y la sensación es jodidamente enloquecedora

Empezamos a besarnos para no dejar que nuestros resoplidos se conviertan en gritos

"no es suficiente" susurro

Y no quiero mas solo rozar su intimidad

Necesito sentirla toda

Hacerla mía

-Shizuru….-resoplo su nombre mientras me separo un poco

Ella parece leer mi mente pero sigue en silencio

Solo espera con ansia que haga el movimiento

"no lo resisto"

Sin pensarlo mas delineo su figura con mis manos que bajan con lentitud hasta llegar a su culo

Ella vuelve a respirar con esfuerzo dando resoplidos

Levanto un poco su cadera para acomodar su centro en la posición correcta

Contengo la respiración al sentir su centro tocar la punta de mi pene

Cierro los ojos unos instantes para soportar el momento

Sin embargo no me deja hacerlo

Sin previo aviso comienza a descender

Jadeo de placer al sentir entrar apenas a su intimidad

Ella detiene el descenso y la veo expresar una mueca de dolor

-e...estas b…-ella me pone sus dedos en mis labios silenciándome

Me quedo quieta esperando a que ella sea quien inicie

No es como si estuviera desesperada o ansiosa

Aunque debo admitir que lo que me está calmando es ver su cuerpo desnudo en esa posición

Ver el vaivén de sus pechos por la respiración entrecortada

Ver Sus ojos contemplando los míos en un momento tan intimo

Sin embargo al final me pongo ansiosa

"necesito sentirte" exclamo en mi mente

"por favor no te detengas" ruego

Jadeo de dolor y placer al sentir que me lee la mente

Ella desciende de golpe y todo su cuerpo tiembla incontrolable

Y me abraza entre suspiros y bocanadas de aire

-espera por favor, déjame acostumbrarme.-suplica cerca de mi oído.-por favor

Yo no respondo

Es más, apenas y puedo escuchar su suplica ya que todo mi cuerpo y mente está tratando de asimilar la sensación de estar dentro de ella

Parece como una fantasía

Un sueño

No pensaba que mi hermana fuera virgen al igual que yo

No puedo creer que haya ido tan lejos solo por mi

Un sentimiento de felicidad empieza a embargarme

Y es que solo el pensar que Shizuru me entrego su primera vez es de no creer

Me hace pensar que está enamorada de mi

Que me quiere en verdad

"me amas Shizuru?" me pregunto internamente mientras sigo abrazándola en total silencio

Quisiera creer que si

Pero no se

Entre pensamientos y delirios ella se separa un poco y baja la mirada para encontrarse con la mía

Reprimo un quejido ante un leve movimiento de su cadera

Esa es una señal de que ya se ha acostumbrado

Sin embargo yo apenas y sigo asimilando

Pero a ella no le importa

Poco a poco empieza a moverse un poco más largo y rápido

-e…esp.-quiero decir que se detenga un poco pero me interrumpe con un fugaz beso

El beso se torna desesperado y ansioso

Y como si eso fuera un aliciente

Me quedo sin aliento y empiezo a gemir al sentir como aumenta la velocidad de sus caderas

Pierdo la noción del tiempo y de la realidad

La vista se me empieza a nublar

Y mi cuerpo se quema

Ella está devorándome

No solo con sus besos sino con sus movimientos rítmicos

Cada vez más salvajes

Más insidiosos

Más insoportable

No puedo seguir su ritmo

Solo me aferro a ella para no caer antes de tiempo

Entre el dolor y placer tomo bocanadas de aire a cada que ella deja mi boca libre pero son efímeros instantes

Estoy sufriendo

Pero me encanta

Perderme dentro de ella es lo mejor

Es la mejor sensación que jamás sentí antes en mi vida

-Mierda…-ella rompe el silencio mientras cierra los ojos y contiene una expresión entre dolor y placer solo para aumentar el ritmo

Es imposible no gritar ante el momento

Shizuru empieza a gemir incontenible

Escucho sus gemidos y los míos propios retumbar en la habitación

Como si fuera algo imposible ella con desenfreno y frenesí cambia otra vez la velocidad del vaivén de sus caderas….mas rápido que antes

"no puede ser"

Mi cuerpo empieza a temblar ligeramente ante el preámbulo que se avecina

Shizuru comienza a tiritar levemente pero aun así no se detiene

Aprieta los dientes y sigue con sus movimientos entre gemidos y jadeos

Ambas estamos por llegar al climax

Puedo sentir que ella también está en su límite

"ya no puedo"

Sin poder evitar llego al climax primero y me corro dentro de ella descontrolada

"Natsuki Ah!:-grita descontrolada y yo la acalló tomando su boca pero es tanto su descontrol que siento una punzada de dolor en mis labios

Para contener su grito ella termino mordiéndome el labio

Sin embargo el descontrol de mi propio orgasmo desinhibe mis sentidos

Ella se aferra con fuerza a mí

Todo su cuerpo tiembla mientras sigue aguantando no gritar

Los espasmos son tan fuertes que me sacuden a mi

Aunque yo también estoy temblando de placer

Abatida ante la intensidad y el mar de sensaciones caigo rendida en la cama

Y ella cae sobre mí

Sigue temblando todo de ella

Nos quedamos un momento así

Recuperándonos de haber tocado el cielo

Aun cuando hemos terminado seguimos unidas

"necesito más" es lo primero que se me viene a la mente

No puedo evitar

Acabo de cometer el error

Ahora que acabo de probar el placer de su cuerpo

Ya no seré capaz de alejarme

Con todo lo que ha sucedido

No he sido capaz de darme cuenta de que Shizuru me está tomando prisionera

Y lo peor de todo

Es que aun sabiendo eso

No me importaría ser su esclava

Me ha costado admitirlo

Y es que desde que tuve esos sueños

Desde que empecé mirar a Shizuru de manera diferente poco a poco empecé a prestarle más atención no solo a su físico y lo hermosa que es, sino también a su personalidad…a todo de ella

Tengo miedo de terminar enamorándome de ella

No solo por el hecho del vínculo que tenemos

Sino también porque ella es demasiado popular e increíble

Al final no sería la única persona

Shizuru tiene demasiados pretendientes y me dejará de lado al final

Incluso esto solo es un juego

Estoy seguro que solo es un juego

Al final se cansará

Y en ese proceso tengo miedo de enamorarme solo para que después ella se deshaga de mi

Como lo hizo con todas sus pretendientes anteriores

Pero hasta que llegue ese momento sé que aunque me duela no me importara seguir con su juego

Si ella así lo desea

* * *

….

-no puede ser.-Mai exclama tomándose la cabeza

Pocas veces había visto esa expresión de sorpresa en mi amiga

Aunque con lo que le termine de contar no es para menos

-espera espera, es una broma verdad?.-pregunta atónita.-verdad?.-repite negando con la cabeza

Yo solo me encojo los hombros y desvió la mirada

-no, no me lo creo….en serio tú y Shizuru?.-asiento apenas.-no no puedo creerlo, no puedo creer lo que me estas contando…que…c...como paso...esto …y….y desde cuando.-replica intentando procesar la información

-desde hace dos semanas.-respondo un tanto intranquila

El recuerdo de ese primer encuentro íntimo sigue tan vivido en mi mente que es imposible que lo olvide

Aunque después de esa primera noche vinieron otras y en diferente horarios y lugares, especialmente cuando Saeko no está en casa lo aprovechamos al máximo

Y lo hemos hecho en todos los lugares

En la ducha, en la cocina, en la sala, y también en la oficina de estudios de mamá

Que puedo decir a mi favor, Shizuru es insaciable

Aunque no es como si me quejara

-no puede ser.-la veo tomarse el rostro.-no puedo creer lo que me dices, Shizuru y tú…oh dios como es que ocurrió.-

-n…no lo sé, todo es un juego de ella.-replico.-m…me ha chantajeado pero todo se está saliendo de control.-

Si todo se ha descontrolado

Y es que me estoy enamorando de Shizuru perdidamente

Me está atrapando cada más y mas

Me estoy hundiendo

Estoy siendo arrastrada por mis sentimientos

-oh por dios y lo dices asi sin más, como puedes ser.-

-que como que asi nomas me ha costado dos semanas tomar el valor de contarte.-

-n…no no puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando, es decir son hermanas qué diablos les pasa maldición están mal de la cabeza….e...eso es lo más perverso que he escuchado en mi vida…e...es tan perverso que creo que vomitaré.-

-idiota no somos hermanas de sangre.-exclamo molesta.-es más ni siquiera llevamos el mismo apellido

La veo ladear la mirada

-ahm cierto lo había olvidado.-se toma la cabeza entre risas.- entonces cual es el problema, te estas quejando por comerte a la ídol más deseada de la universidad?...es en serio?

-no es eso idiota!.-grito molesta a veces Mai se pasaba de estúpida.-y…ya te dije que soy solo un juego para ella, ya sabes solo para pasar el rato

-espera espera.-ella camina de un lado a otro algo pensativa.-de dónde has sacado eso, ella te lo dijo?.-pregunta curiosa

Niego con la mirada

No necesita decírmelo

Yo me he dado cuenta

Desde ese primer día que pasamos la noche

-no, pero es fácil darse cuenta.-

-idiota no me digas que solo estas suponiendo.-expresa un tanto seria.-Dios me estas poniendo en un serio problema sabes?...dime que solo eres un juego para ella, afírmamelo.-señala un tanto desesperada

-y todo esto que diablos te entró.-exclamo al ver su extraño comportamiento.-solo te estoy contando lo que me está pasando

-imbécil y que tal si no es cierto y ella en verdad quiere contigo sabes en el problema que me estas metiendo.-

-en que problema dices.-reclamo un tanto perdida

-idiota que no te das cuenta?...si ella cree que lo suyo es algo serio no le va a gustar nada que este aquí contigo, encerrada en tu habitación en una situación intima

"situación intima?"

-de que hablas solo estamos conversando

-y tú crees que ella va a creer que solo estamos conversando?.-expresa asustada.-en que me has metido cuando vine ella no estaba verdad?.-

-no, no te preocupes ya te dije que es un juego para ella así que no hay problema.-

-tonta eso piensas tú, son solo suposiciones, ojala tengas razón que sino, estoy muerta….si sabía que estabas en una relación con Shizuru ni loca entraba a tu habitación a solas.-

-no estamos en una relación.-ese era el problema

Para Shizuru era algo pasajero

-eso piensas tú, y quien te dice si Shizuru piensa otra cosa eh?...te has puesto a analizar.-

-ya te dije que ella está jugando.-

-porque eres mensa Nat, bueno ojala tengas razón pero no puedo quedarme aquí por más tiempo, mejor salgamos para no levantar malos entendidos si?.-

-estas muy paranoica.-

-si es que solo estoy pensando en mi vida.-exclama.-y bueno por lo menos estarán con cuidado no?, es decir están usando protección cuando lo hacen no?

Desvió la mirada un tanto avergonzada

A decir verdad después de la primera noche y todas las veces que me había corrido dentro de ella tenía miedo de que pudiera suceder algún desliz así que en las próximas ocasiones sugerí usar preservativo pero la muy idiota me lo negó

Me dijo que no me preocupara que ella tomaría las píldoras

Y bueno

-ehm si.-susurro apenas

-no pareces muy convencida de tu respuesta.-expresa curiosa.-te imaginas si se embaraza, Saeko las mataría, bueno no creo a Shizuru pero a ti si, y mi me obligaría a esconder tu cuerpo enterrándolo en el jardín, menudo problema

-no, oye no me asustes.-exclamo sintiendo un leve escalofrió de solo pensar que Saeko pudiera saber la verdad me hace poner los nervios de punta.-es un secreto, nadie sabe el juego entre Shizuru y yo…. Nadie debe enterarse menos mamá.-

-si al menos ahora no es el momento.-susurra.-pensándolo bien sí que son bien idiotas, mira siendo sincera no creo que esto sea un juego para Shizuru, si ella quiere jugar como dices tiene muchas en su lista, no te escogería a ti sabiendo que son hermanas y lo que provocaría si sus padres se enteran…no tiene sentido.-remarca

Me quedo un rato en silencio

Lo que Mai decia sonaba muy razonable

-tú crees?.-

-si y es por eso mismo que debemos salir de tu habitación, y te dije que no quiero que Shizuru me mate.-

Suspiro con pesadez

A lo mejor podría tener razón y tal vez nos sea un juego

-espera espera.-escucho la voz Mai haciendo que me detenga

-que sucede.-

-alguien está afuera.-susurra poniendo la oreja en la puerta.-

-oye que no hay nadie.-remarco un tanto molesta

-idiota cállate y déjame escuchar quien es.-expresa

Me rasco la mejilla impaciente

Sin embargo puedo escuchar a alguien subir por las gradas del pasadizo

Poco a poco la expresión de Mai palidece

-Es Shizuru.-susurra.-es ella.-vuelve a repetir en un hilillo de voz.-estoy muerta, si viene aquí estoy muerta

Miro a los lados

No puedo evitar sentirme un poco nerviosa gracias a sus tontas ideas

-Dios en que me has metido, maldita si ella me mata juro que mi alma te jalara de las patas esa misma noche.-

-cálmate.-los sonidos se hacen más fuertes

Reconozco el sonido de sus pasos

Realmente es ella

-Dios no, tienes que esconderme.-

-que hablas.-susurro

-idiota escóndeme o te juro que diré que me trajiste aquí a la fuerza.-

-que como que a la fuerza

-sí, le diré a Shizuru que querías violarme porque ella no te cumple, seguramente me creerá así me salvaré y te matara a ti, es lo más justo.-

-idiota no va a pasar nada.-

-idiota eres tú por pensar eso, igual ya sabes lo que diré, Shizuru no le cumples a Natsuki, o mejor dicho tu hermana amante quería probar otras carnes para variar un poco y bueno me arrastro a su habitación pero felizmente apareciste, gracias por salvarme.-

-siempre me he preguntado cómo es que se te ocurre decir estupideces en los peores momentos.-vocifero

-ok ok, solo ocúltame y nos salvaremos las dos.-

-si cómo crees y donde se supone que te ocultaré.-

-debajo de la cama o en tu ropero

-idiota no es tan fácil, además no soy buena escondiendo cosas, además si ella sospecha y te encuentra será peor.-

-idiota que me escondas!.-

-boba no va a pasar nada.-ella está desesperada y me agarra de los hombros para sacudirme

Sin embargo antes de que pueda responder

Escuchamos un ruido suficientemente cerca

La perilla empieza a girar

Mai desesperada se esconde en el armario de la ropa

Yo bloqueo que la puerta se abra de más y le dé tiempo hacerlo

-Shizuru?.-pregunto curiosa.-q…que estás haciendo tan temprano en casa

-ahm es que la reunión de consejo termino antes de lo previsto.-susurra pasando con sutileza a la habitación

Ella mira a los lados

Yo contengo la respiración

Shizuru es alguien muy intuitiva

Y es que justamente ahora se da por mirar alrededor como si sospechara algo, en otras ocasiones solo entra de frente para hacerme el amor

Aunque creo que sus intenciones son las mismas en este momento

-b…bueno y porque estás aquí.-pregunto un tanto inocente

Ella sonríe de medio lado

Mientras la veo desabrochar la camisa formal que lleva puesta

-te extrañado mucho.-es su escueta respuesta

Mi respiración se torna entrecortada ansiando el momento

Ella empieza acercarse de manera soberbia y yo solo retrocedo los mismos pasos hasta chocar con la cómoda

El sonido de mi celular corta el momento sin despegar la vista de Shizuru busco con mi mano el aparato

Es el ringtone de un mensaje de texto

Shizuru ignora por completo el hecho y sigue desvistiéndose

Bajo la mirada para leer el mensaje

Es de Mai

"que jodido cuerpo se maneja Shizuru, maldita como te envidio, te envidio te envidio te envidio T_T!"

Fijo mi vista en el armario

Esa idiota seguramente está viendo por una de las aberturas el espectáculo

Los celos empiezan a nublar mi vista

Por un momento siento ganas de abrir su escondite y sacarla a golpes

Lo único que me detiene es que cortara todo el momento con Shizuru eso sin contar del malentendido que provocaría tal hecho

Sin embargo no hay manera de evitarlo

Tampoco quiero hacerlo

He estado esperando pasar el día con Shizuru ahi mismo viniera

Y ahora está conmigo

Al final

Mai solo puede ver

Pero no tocar

Nadie puede tocarla

Solo yo

No importa que pueda suceder ahora o después

Haré que me amé

y si ahora soy capaz de admitirlo

No solo la deseo como mujer

Sino también la amo

la amo con locura

solo espero que ella sienta lo mismo...

* * *

Y bueno

Uff ya terminé

espero que les haya gustado

muchas gracias

estaré esperando con ansias sus comentarios de como va el capi

jajaja he de decir que Mai se ganara viendo una escena hot entre Natsuki y Shizuru

pero como dijo la peliazul solo se ver pero no tocar xd

nos vemos =D


	7. 7

Mmmm

Esto es muy extraño, es decir esto era un one-shot de solo un capitulo o_o

Pero ante tanta insistencia

Asi que esto es su culpa

PD: NADA MAS VOY A DECIR

Saludos y sufran!

* * *

 **SINCRONIZADAS (ONESHOT)**

* * *

Me acorrala sin que pueda hacer nada

Escucho el sonido de mi propia respiración romper el silencio

Nose que hacer

Ni como impedir que esto suceda

No puedo soportar que Mai vea a Shizuru desnuda

De solo pensar que alguien más pueda verla así destroza mi razón

Ella no tiene idea de mi conflicto interno solo relame sus labios mientras me empuja sin cuidado

Caigo sentada en la mesa de apoyo

Suspiro ante su cercanía

Eso le gusta

Y se aprovecha….al verme tan atrapada se aprovecha

Me abre las piernas y se hace paso dentro con delicadeza

-Maldición.-susurro casi inaudible

En otras circunstancias estaría disfrutando del momento

Pero ahora lo estoy sufriendo

Jadeo al sentir su aliento golpear mi rostro

Esos juegos previos me enloquecen

"los odio"

Y es que ella hace ademan de querer besarme

Pero cuando está a punto de hacerlo me esquiva

Retrocediendo un poco, solo un poco

Lo suficiente para que no se rocen nuestras bocas

Es su forma de torturarme

Y yo le sigo el juego

Me encuentro totalmente atrapada, cautiva

Su aroma se filtra en mis sentidos

Contengo la respiración mientras intento desesperada llegar a su boca

Pero no puedo

-no juegues así.-ruego

El trance en el que me tiene es enfermizo

Ella me ignora

No me escucha

Esboza una sonrisa triunfante al darse cuenta de que me tiene en sus manos

"maldición"

Asi de perversa es Shizuru

Esa mujer te engatusa, te provoca

Se hace la interesada y cuando te acercas te lo prohíbe

Muero de placer al sentir sus labios rozar los mios

Ella misma se sorprende y es que no estaba en sus planes que pudiera robarle ese tenue contacto

"mas"

Enojada se separa levemente mientras nuestras miradas no pierden contacto

ya estoy perdiendo el control

mis piernas se entrelazan a su cintura para no dejarle ninguna posibilidad de escaparse

-Natsuki.-su voz sale ansiosa

Escuchar mi nombre con ese tono de desespero aturde mis pensamientos

Sé que ella también sufre en su propio y vil juego

"sufres como yo?"

-Natsuki.-vuelve a repetir con suplicio

Sin esperar más tiempo ella es la que presiona sus labios con los míos

Ya aburrida de jugar, se pone agresiva

Su lengua se introduce de una manera tortuosa en mi boca

La batalla comienza

Soy yo la primera en jadear y buscar un poco de aire

Pero no me deja

No lo hace

Ni siquiera me deja respirar

"que bien se siente"

Todo empieza a dar vueltas

Y mi cuerpo se siente más liviano

El calor comienza a quemarme

Su cuerpo pegado al mío me consume y mientras ella sigue enloqueciendo mi ser

No puedo evitar pensar

Como es que caí en esta situación

Y porque no pude salirme cuando tenía oportunidad

No es solo mi culpa

Shizuru me ha provocado

Ella me ha arrastrado a este punto

Me he convertido en una de sus fans idiotas que siempre la seguían y a las que odiaba tanto

La realidad es cruel

Y duele tanto

Asi como ha empezado todo sé que sigo siendo solo un juego para ella

-Shizuru.-suelto su nombre en un suspiro, rogando que me deje respirar

Rogando que me ame

Que me diga que siente lo mismo pero no lo hace

Y no lo hará

Porque son solo fantasías

Son solo mis deseos

Mi corazón se estremece cuando de nuevo toma mi boca con locura y desesperación

Pero como si quisiera engañarme poco a poco baja el ritmo

El beso se vuelve más suave

Menos lascivo

Lo hace con más sentimiento, como si sintiera mis dudas

Y eso destroza mi razón

Una de mis manos pasa por su hombro y recorre el camino para seguir engañándome

El tacto de sus dedos tocar los míos quema demasiado

Nuestras manos están entrelazadas como si fuéramos amantes

Haciéndome creer que es verdad

Y aunque sé que no lo es…al final no me importa

El tiempo parece detenerse

O nose si pasa muy rápido pero nos quedamos besándonos en esa misma posición, ella entrelazando sus dedos con los míos, mientras que yo la tengo apresada con mis piernas alrededor de su cintura

Sin embargo un sonido ajena a nuestras respiraciones corta el momento

Nos separamos abruptamente porque la voz de mamá desde el primer piso nos pone en alerta

-Dios se supone que no vendría hasta en la noche.-dice Shizuru intentando regular su respiración.-

No soy capaz de responderle de inmediato

Apenas y me recupero de la sensación y los estragos del momento

-m…mala suerte.-es lo único que digo

Resoplo asimilando el calor del encuentro

Me pongo de pie tomándome el rostro

Por su parte ella comienza a buscar sus prendas que estan tiradas en el piso

Levanto su camisón blanco y se lo vuelvo a poner

Mi propio nerviosismo me delata porque se me hace difícil abotonarle

Ella mira con gracia como mis manos temblorosas la ayudan a vestirse

-muchas gracias.-expresa escueta

-d...de nada.-digo intentando no sonar estúpidamente torpe pero sin efectividad

Me quedo mirándola fijamente

"es demasiado bella"

Sin evitar mis impulsos antes de abrochar el último botón la jalo hacia mí y le planto un suave beso en los labios

Ella corresponde al fugaz sentimiento

Sabemos que es peligroso y por eso nos separamos rápidamente

-p…puedo ponerme el pantalón en mi cuarto.-exclama con un leve rubor

Si Mai no estuviera oculta deleitándose con las piernas descubiertas de mi hermana

No la dejaría salir de mi habitación

Incluso la obligaría a ponérsela en frente de mi

Y con esa excusa la acariciaría esa parte de su cuerpo

Tocaría sus muslos hasta llegar a su centro

Pero la muy idiota está ahí

Mirándola

Sé que lo está haciendo

-s...si, será mejor que te apresures o será difícil explicar a mamá porque estas saliendo en calzones de mi habitación.-señalas

Ella no te responde solo ríe divertida mientras te hace un guiño y abre la puerta a hurtadillas

Me siento aliviada

Sin embargo esto está lejos de terminar

-idiota todavía tuviste el descaro de enviarme ese mensaje?.-reclamo ofuscada mientras abro la puerta del armario con claras intenciones asesinas

Tengo ganas de matarla

Sin embargo la imagen de Mai me toma por sorpresa

-malditas son de lo peor.-expresa tomándose de la nariz para evitar que la sangre siga manchando el piso.-mira como me dejaron…estoy sangrando.-reclama

-eres una pervertida.-expreso indignada

Ella sale apresurada mientras busca algún papel o algo que le ayude a controlar la hemorragia

-lo hicieron a propósito no?.-vocifera entre susurros, extrañamente enojada.-y lo peor es que lo cortan, ni siquiera lo acaban, justo empezaba lo bueno

-crees que iba a dejar que la vieras desnuda.-ataco en tono bajo, no podía gritar ni hacer demasiada bulla

Mai debía agradecer que no estuviera moliéndole a golpes

-eres muy celosa sabes?...es decir ósea puedo ver a Shizuru en bikini cuando va a la playa y no dirías nada, pero puedo verla desnuda en tu cuarto y pierdes la cabeza?...quien te entiende.-

Me tomo el rostro desencajada al escuchar sus incoherencias

-que estás hablando.-

-lo que te quiero decir es que no debes molestarte, es decir acaso estaba totalmente desnuda?, claro que no… su sostén negro no me dejó ver sus senos a plenitud y por el ángulo en el que estaba mirando solo pude apreciar su retaguardia, las esbeltas piernas y su delineada espalda…mmm…parece dibujada por da Vinci su silueta es tan perfecta…dios…de solo recordar…..ufff menudo lomo te comes Nat

-cállate.-

-nunca te he envidiado, es mas a veces como que me preocupaba que estuvieras así sin estrenarte ni nada, pero después de ver a Shizuru casi como dios la trajo al mundo….mmm me cuesta admitir pero te tengo envidia, incluso te diría que no es justo… pero ya me decían que las tímidas son las que tienen suerte.-

-y…yo no soy tímida.-remarco

-claro que lo eres, vi cómo te arrinconó sin esfuerzo…no puedo creerlo.-sisea indignada

No soy capaz de responder

Incluso no puedo creer que esté hablando de este tema con Mai

La vergüenza no me deja decir nada

-ves…porque estas roja ahora?.-pregunta señalando mi rostro

Mis mejillas están ardiendo

-y como no voy a estarlo, después de lo que viste.-señalo encogiéndome de hombros

Estuve por perder el control

Si Saeko no hubiera interrumpido el momento

Definitivamente hubiera ido hasta el final

Es decir estuvimos tan absortas que me olvidé que Mai seguía oculta

-ves a lo que me refiero, Shizuru te dominó desde el primer momento.-no podía contradecirla, pero no es como si me disgustara, al contrario….pero eso no siempre sucede asi…cuando yo pierdo el control y me descontrolo Shizuru no puede hacer nada…aunque no soy capaz de comentarle eso a Mai.-tienes que ser más decidida

-ya te lo dije, esto no me está gustando.-

Ahora que estoy lucida para pensar y pasado el momento

Me digo que nada ha cambiado, sigo en su juego y no puedo escapar

-oye de verdad no seas idiota, ya te lo dije no creo que seas un juego para tu hermana.-remarca un tanto molesta.-y si fuera así que estás pensando hacer.-

Esa era una buena pregunta

A la cual no sabía cómo responder

-yo, no lo sé.-expreso dubitativa.-…es decir no puedo alejarme de ella, no después de todo lo que he pasado

-estas enamorada?.-

-ya te dije que si.-

-bueno, te entiendo en parte, es decir cualquier mortal después de haber pasado una noche con alguien como Shizuru caería en la perdición total, tú no fuiste la excepción.-lamentablemente Mai tenía razón, solo bastó esa primera noche para acabar conmigo.-mmm…haber estas completamente segura que ella no siente lo mismo que tú?.-niego con la cabeza.-mira yo sinceramente creo que estas equivocada, por ejemplo si ahora mismo por casualidades de la vida entrara tu hermana y nos viera conversando…me mataría…me mataría y antes de dar explicaciones.-sentencia un tanto asustada.-asi que debes evaluar tu situación

-pero y como sé que ella siente lo mismo por mi.-por cómo comenzó todo es que dudo de los sentimientos de ella

Es decir, me chantajeo de una forma cruel y manipuladora

Se aprovechó de mí porque sabe de mis sentimientos

-hay muchas maneras.-la manera en que sus ojos brillan me da mala espina

Sin embargo yo al no tener experiencia en estos temas no tengo más remedio que escuchar a Mai

-que propones exactamente.-

-una prueba de resistencia.-señala .-es simple, ya no dejes que se aproveche de ti, detén su juego

-c…crees que no lo he intentado?.-

-por todo lo que me has contado y por lo que acabo de ver hace unos momentos creo que no lo hiciste.-remarca.-a ver dime de que va el chantaje que tanto hablas, acaso te filmo mientras tenían relaciones o algo así y te amenazo con ese video?.-pregunta curiosa

Hago memoria

Recuerdo ese primer día en que tenía pensado escapar con papá pero ella no me dejo

La muy idiota se quitó la casaca y estaba casi desnuda

En realidad solo me chantajeo esa única vez

Las demás veces no

Simplemente venia y se hacía conmigo

Y yo no me resistía

Al contrario…a veces la incitaba

-b…bueno, s….solo esa primera vez.-susurro apenas dándome cuenta de que no había tal chantaje.-no hay nada que me delate menos que ella algún video que me comprometa es decir la situación de aquella primera vez si era peligroso….ella se quitó la casaca y estaba semidesnuda y me dijo que si no le hacía caso ella gritaría y le diría a mamá que quería abusarla.-

Mai no da crédito a lo que digo

No me cree

-vaya…en serio?.-exclama totalmente atónita.-porque estas cosas no me pasan a mi.-añade con tristeza.-como sea…para que no vuelva a pasarte eso debes evitar situaciones asi…

Escucho en silencio su plan

Según la muy boba lo primero que debía hacer era evitar estar a solas con Shizuru para que no pueda chantajearme de esa forma otra vez, algo complicado debido a que vivimos en la misma casa

Pero puedo hacerlo

-ok pero como hago para saber si siente lo mismo.-pregunto

-mmm ya te lo dije, la prueba de resistencia.-ladeo la mirada algo molesta esperando a que me diga de qué va el plan.-

-y?...-pregunto esperando a que continúe

-como que y….-

-y de que trata el plan.-a veces Mai llega a exasperarme a niveles muy altos

-ya te lo dije detén su juego….ay que mensa eres, lo único que tienes que hacer es ya no caer en sus insinuaciones pero como que estoy dudando que puedas soportarlo

-e…estas tratando de decir que ya no…que…Shizuru y yo ya no tengamos eso.-susurro bajito con las mejillas rojas

Me cuesta mucho hablar

-te tiras a tu hermana y sientes vergüenza de decir la palabra "sexo"?.-expresa entre risas.-y luego dices que no eres tímida

-ya cállate, no es fácil hablar

-lo dices después de comerte a Shizuru dos semanas sin parar…claro debe ser difícil.-vocifera con ironía.-jaja ya bueno Nat no te molestes pero solo digo la verdad…en fin la conclusión del plan es que evites a Shizuru y veremos su reacción…la forma en que reaccionara te dirá si te ama o no

-ahm….creo que si entiendo.-si tenía algo de sentido

Pero no sabía cómo interpretar que reacción era la que me dirá que siente lo mismo por mi

-si ella te increpa a tal punto que quiera matarte pues ahí lo tienes, esa será la señal de que está loca por ti, claro que si lo vemos desde un punto de vista más pausado es riesgoso, puede que Shizuru te mate antes de que le digas que era una prueba para comprobar sus sentimientos.-

Eso es cierto

Si Shizuru tiene interés en mí, no se quedará con los brazos cruzados

-pero que pasa si no hace nada….es decir si no le afecta en lo absoluto.-pregunto con temor

Es evidente la respuesta

-bueno ahí te daría la razón, si ella no le afecta quiere decir que habrás sido un pasatiempo…nada importante.-

De solo pensar fuerte un escalofrió recorre mi cuerpo

Incluso empiezo a creer que tal vez no sea una buena idea enterarme de la verdad

Prefiero seguir viviendo en la mentira

Estoy asustada

-n...no creo que sea una buena idea.-digo empezando a temblar

-no Nat, debes hacerlo, ahora mismo estas sufriendo por la incertidumbre si sigues en esta misma situación será peor, será mil veces peor.-

-pero no creo que pueda resistir…es decir vivimos en la misma casa.-

-debes hacerlo, es la única manera de comprobar…

-lo dices como si fuera sencillo pero no creo que pueda aguantar ni una semana, incluso si ella no muestra ningún interés , si en realidad fui un juego y ella ya no quisiera estar conmigo yo aun así….-detengo mis propias palabras

Estoy tan obsesionada que podría tomarla a la fuerza

"estoy perdida"

-bueno deberás aceptar las cosas amiga, si a Shizuru no le interesas tendrás que buscar otros amores, ya sabes no es el fin del mundo

-tu plan ya no me está gustando.-digo sincera

-bueno no es como si te obligara a hacerlo, debes pensarlo bien, será más doloroso enterarte de la verdad después que ahora…además no eres tú la que dices que ella solo te ve como su juguete?

Es cierto

Bajo la cabeza desesperada

Nose que hacer

No quiero y al mismo tiempo si

Yo estoy casi segura que Shizuru solo juega conmigo

Entonces lo debería hacer no?

* * *

Todo estaba bien

Era casi como un sueño

Como en mis fantasías

Pero duro poco tiempo

Y no entiendo que ha pasado

Como cambio tan de repente de un día a otro

"ya no quiero que sigamos con esto"

Con esas palabras Natsuki se alejó de mí

Fue tan inesperado ese momento que no supe que decirle y cuando me traté de acercar ella simplemente me hizo a un lado

Sus ojos se mostraron tan irreconocible que no he sido capaz de recuperarme

No he tenido el valor de exigirle explicaciones

Tengo miedo de que me diga que hice algo imperdonable

Pero acaso hice algo mal?

Algo que la pudiera lastimar a tal punto?

"No…no hice nada de malo"

Desde ese momento en que todo terminó hasta ahora ha pasado casi 10 días y no hemos vuelto a tener ningún tipo de contacto

A ella no parece afectarle

En casa actúa como si nada, en el almuerzo o la cena no me da ninguna chance

No me evita

No me ignora

Por lo menos si hiciera alguna de las dos cosas me daría a entender que si está enojada conmigo pero no lo hace, al contrario se muestra normal

Es como si nunca hubiera ocurrido lo nuestro

-Presidenta todo bien?.-la voz de Haruka me devuelve a la realidad.-últimamente te ves deprimida

Estoy destrozada

Es peor que antes

Esa idiota de Natsuki tiene la culpa

"Yo no hice nada malo"

-no, no lo estoy.-digo sincera

Suspiro abatida

Tengo ganas de llorar y gritar

-mmm nunca te había visto así antes…que ha sucedido.-no puedo contarle a nadie de la relación que tuve con Natsuki

"tuve" repito entre pensamientos esa palabra maldita

Ahora es pasado

Ya no hay una relación

ya no existe

Ella me lo ha hecho saber

y no sé si hice algo mal pero debió ser mi culpa

Es decir ella estaba enamorada de mí no?

O eso es lo que siempre quise creer y en realidad solo deseaba experimentar y yo ingenua pensé que teníamos una relación

-no, no es nada importante Haruka.-expreso un tanto cortante

-nada importante?...estas últimas sesiones de facultad has estado perdida, incluso te llamaron dos veces la atención.-no me importa.-vamos, somos amigas puedes contarme si tienes un problema

No hay manera

-que pensarías si alguien termina contigo de un momento a otro.-digo fingiendo una leve sonrisa.-que es lo que pensarías…

La rubia arquea una ceja totalmente extrañada

-estas con alguien?.-pregunta sorprendida.-

Niego con la cabeza

-Yo creí que estuve con alguien pero creo que no era verdad.-susurro apenas

Haruka nota lo triste que estoy

Asi que no se atreve a indagas más en el asunto

Sin embargo sigue haciéndome compañía en el auditorio

Ya todos los del consejo se han ido y solo estamos las dos

-terminaron contigo.-suelta de repente

-si.-susurro rendida

Mientras estamos en silencio

No puedo evitar pensar en que sucedió

Como terminé de esta manera

Natsuki me ha destrozado de una forma muy cruel

Pero sé que hay un motivo

Debe haber un motivo

O eso es lo que quiero creer

Quiero creer que existe una razón por la cual ella acabó con la relación porque de no haber ninguno, entonces sabría así que solo fue por sexo y nada mas

No hubo amor

Nunca existió amor

Solo fueron ideas mías

-si me terminaran de un día para otro podría pensar que solo fui aventura de una noche.-dice Haruka con un semblante pensativo.-ya sabes, no es normal, si eso te sucedió es que no le importaste o solo quiso pasar el rato contigo

-pasar el rato?.-

-t…tú sabes, eso sucede siempre en las relaciones de una noche a veces una de las partes piensa que puede haber algo más, pero la otra dice que fue cuestión de momento.-

Claro

Porque no pensé en esto antes

Natsuki solo quería probar el placer del sexo

En realidad nunca fui un interés amoroso

"claro"

Después de pasar los días conmigo se aburrió y corto nuestra relación de una manera sencilla

Yo creía como una estúpida que teníamos algo serio

Pero ella no

"Para mi hermana fue aventura de unas cuantas noches"

-ahora tengo todo más claro.-expreso conteniendo mis emociones-bueno ya se me hace tarde

-ey en serio estas bien?.-pregunta

-si, no te preocupes, me hiciste abrir los ojos.-los tenia vendados.-gracias

Aprieto los puños llenos de rabia

El odio y rencor empiezan a susurrarme cosas

Fui una estúpida

Como no me di cuenta antes

Ahora todo tiene sentido

Natsuki nunca me amó

Nunca pensó que teníamos una relación

Solo me utilizo para saciar su curiosidad sexual

Si

Y cuando se aburrió de mi me desecho como si nada la muy desgraciada

"maldita"

Ok ya no me interesa

Y pensar que estaba matándome, torturándome de que yo había hecho algo malo

Pero no

"Ok ya no me interesa" vuelvo a repetirme

Siento la ira recorrer mi cuerpo

Que ingenua fui

Creí que teníamos algo especial

Por ella ya no veía a otras chicas para pasar el rato

Pero como todo ha terminado es hora de volver a ser la misma de siempre

* * *

PD2: repetiré es su culpa (xD)

PD3: díganle no al bullying (no me maten)

eso fue todo

Nos vemos -o-


	8. 8

Bueno no tengo mucho tiempo

asi que antes de empezar quiero agradecer como siempre sus comentarios XD

y ya saben...ustedes tiene la culpa eWe

en fin sin mas preambulos aqui la conti

espero y les guste

* * *

 **SINCRONIZADAS (ONE-SHOT)**

* * *

Ya ha pasado 14 días desde que puse en marcha el consejo de Mai para poder aclarar las cosas con Shizuru

Quería saber cuáles eran sus sentimientos por mí

Mi intuición me decía que solo jugaba conmigo

Y lamentablemente el tiempo y su actitud me dieron la razón

Pensé que estaba preparada para asimilar el golpe pero nunca creí que fuera tan doloroso

Ahora ya no hay forma de que volvamos a estar juntas

-creo que tenías razón Nat.-la voz de Mai me saca de mis pensamientos.-pero en serio no viste ninguna reacción?...es decir no te pidió explicaciones del porque rompiste contacto con ella?.-niego con la mirada

-no…para nada, simplemente lo tomo como cualquier cosa.-

De todas formas ya sabía que esto pasaría

Pero no puedo evitar sentirme muy mal y vacía

Me siento muerta

Los sueños tampoco han regresado

Aunque a este punto no sé si quisiera volver a soñar con ella para seguir torturándome

Aunque calmaría en algo mis ansias de bajas pasiones

Estos últimos días ha sido más difícil de sobrellevar mi cuerpo

La abstinencia me está matando

Me está ahogando

No me deja respirar

Ya varias veces se me ha cruzado por la cabeza ir a su habitación y encerrarme con ella para tomarla a la fuerza, incluso no me daría pena que llorase con tal de calmar mis impulsos y mi necesidad….no me importaría

Sin embargo esos pensamientos perversos se vienen abajo cuando recuerdo los momentos que pasamos junta

Para mí no solo fue sexo…

Fue amor desde la primera noche

Desde la primera vez

Con mi cabeza hecha trizas y dado vuelta a recuerdos que desearía olvidar llegamos a casa, Mai sugirió caminar desde la universidad mas que todo para despejar la mente y conversar del asunto de Shizuru

Ambas nos detenemos en la entrada de mi casa

Por un momento pensé que Saeko estaría esperándome u ntanto molesta por llegar fuera de tiempo pero recordé que tenía turno tarde en su trabajo

-vale solo queda pasar la página….que más podrías hacer; además es lo mejor no?...aunque no sean hermanas de sangre si lo son para la sociedad y sería complicado, de solo pensar que tendrían que decirle a Saeko si hubieran seguido con su relación….fue mejor que termine asi no?

-si supongo que tienes razón.-digo apenas sintiendo un nudo en la garganta

Resoplo cansada de la situación

Estoy en mi límite en muchos sentidos

No solo en lo emocional sino en lo físico también

El tiempo pasa muy lentamente y lo peor de todo es que a Shizuru parece no afectarle

lo puedo ver en sus ojos

Todo está bien para ella

Aunque ya no nos vemos muy a menudo últimamente ya que ella prefiere salir de casa a reunirse con sus amigos o estar más al pendiente de la universidad

Aunque eso es solo una excusa para salir de casa

sé que ella se va de fiesta o sale a los cines con su grupo de amigos

He estado tentado muchas veces a seguirla pero no me he atrevido porque no soportaría si la viera con otra persona abrazada o besándose

Sería demasiado

Asi que por ese miedo es que no la he espiado (todavía)_

-mmm creo que será mejor salir un rato te parece?.-pregunta un tanto pálida y con un extraño tono la muy idiota de Mai

-que sucede.-pregunto curiosa

-n...no no es nada.-exclama apresurada.-sabes mejor te llevo a comer algo

-que dices?.-la miro con extrañeza

Su actuar un tanto torpe me llama la atención sobre todo cuando empieza a jalarme de la nada

-oye que te pasa.-expreso molesta

Empezamos a forcejear

-mira allí está tu hermana no?.-una voz un poco conocida detrás de mí me saca totalmente de enfoque

Ahora entiendo porque Mai quería llevarme a otro lugar

Temerosa de lo que pueda ver, giro el rostro para contemplar como mis peores pesadillas se vuelven realidad

Frente a mis ojos veo a Shizuru saliendo de la casa con una chica rubia la cual la tiene tomada del brazo cual fan enamorada

-Asi es, ella Natsuki.-la voz de Shizuru pronunciando mi nombre me paraliza por completo

La imagen me tiene tan atrapada que es Mai la que intercede por mí

-ahm hola Shizuru, veo que estas acompañada.-pregunta por la intrusa que está a lado de mi hermana con una sonrisa divertida

Tardo en recuperarme de esa primera impresión

No quiero que Shizuru me vea destrozada

Aunque ya me estoy haciendo pedazos porque no puedo evitar pensar que esa chica es su nueva adquisición

-hola.-digo apenas asintiendo levemente mirando fijamente a la rubia de ojos pardos.-

-perdón por no presentarla, ella es Elise.-señala mi hermana

-Un gusto, Shizuru me ha hablado mucho de ustedes.-saluda la intrusa.- Son Natsuki y Mai cierto?

Estoy por descontrolarme

Las ganas de acercarme y partirle la cara a la desconocida se hace jodidamente insoportable

Sin embargo no puedo creer que Shizuru sea capaz de hacerme esto…es decir ella sabe de mis sentimientos

…lo sabe y aunque sea por compasión no debería mostrarse con su nueva novia, al menos no frente a mi

-Ara, porque tan callada hermanita.-pregunta al ver que sigo en silencio

Aprieto los puños desesperada

"eres una idiota" quiero gritarle en la cara

Quiero desfogarme

No soporto que alguien más la toque o que ella se deje tocar así como si nada

"no lo soporto"

-Ah si lo siento, estoy un poco cansada eso es todo.-digo apenas conteniendo mis impulsos, siento que enloquezco de rabia pero no puedo hacer nada

Cómo podría hacer algo

Solo me queda aguantar el dolor y la agonía

Shizuru es muy cruel, ni siquiera tuvo un poco de consideración

Es como si lo hiciera a propósito

Mostrarme su nueva conquista con una sonrisa malévola en su rostro es como si lo hubiera planeado

-ah si, ehm… pensábamos ir a comer con Nat afuera.-expresa Mai viendo lo poco calmada que me encuentro.-verdad Nat?.-pregunta intentando calmarme

Pero yo no quiero hacerlo

Lo que ocupa mi mente ahora mismo es matar a esa rubia y decirle todas sus verdades a Shizuru

Solo eso podría calmarme

-si, pero estoy muy cansada.-excuso un tanto torpe.-mejor vayan ustedes que yo subiré a mi cuarto y dormiré hasta el día siguiente.-

Los ojos de Shizuru demuestran una felicidad oculta

Creo que su objetivo era molestarme y vaya que lo consiguió….no solo acaba de molestarme sino me acaba de clavar una puñalada en el pecho

Y duele mucho

Incluso ya he perdido todas las ganas de no mostrarme frágil o débil

-en serio?.-Mai pregunta un tanto cuidadosa

Yo solo asiento de mala gana y me excuso lo más educadamente posible de la pareja

Ya en mi cuarto caigo de bruces al suelo y empiezo a golpear el piso en un intento desesperado de liberar mi frustración

Me tomo el rostro desesperada

Hasta este punto me ha llevado Shizuru

"duele demasiado"

…..

La cena transcurre con lentitud

No tenía ganas de bajar a probar bocado alguno en lo que resta del día pero mi cuerpo pedía a gritos algo de comida

Normalmente las cenas en familia son en completo silencio, eso es lo normal, aunque claro la mayoría de veces las que abrían conversación eran Saeko y Shizuru y yo de vez en cuando intervenía

Incluso después de haber pasado a tener esa extraña relación con Shizuru ambas decidimos que no teníamos que cambiar nuestro comportamiento para no levantar sospecha alguna….

Irónicamente ahora habíamos vuelto a la relación de siempre

A esa cortante y de discusiones frecuentes

Pero ahora después de ver a su nueva conquista hace unas horas, las ganas de pelear o intentar confrontar se habían terminado

"ya no tiene caso" me digo a mi misma

-Vaya hija y esa cara que tienes, parece de velorio.-señala Saeko mientras toma un poco de jugo

Yo solo levanto la mirada un tanto molesta por el repentino comentario pero vuelvo a merendar mi cena, solo quiero terminar para irme a mi cuarto y volver a encerrarme

-Ara mamá, no le prestes atención a Natsuki, si lo haces se molestara más de lo que está.-la voz de Shizuru y su repentino comentario hacen eco en mi cabeza

Suspiro de mala gana mientras intento evitar mirarla

Si levantara la vista seguramente chocaría con su expresión pausada y tranquila, indiferente de lo que yo estoy sintiendo en estos momentos por su culpa

-más que estar enojada parece triste.-expresa Saeko curiosa

-no molesten.-es lo único que suelto como advertencia de que no continúen con sus estúpidos comentarios

Y pensar que hace unas semanas todo era como en mis sueños

Cuando tenía a Shizuru entre mis brazos

Revolcándonos en la cama cual animales desesperados en busca de saciar nuestros deseos más oscuros y perversos

De solo imaginar su cuerpo desnudo siendo tocado por alguien más es una imagen tan atroz que provoca un vacío tan grande que me hace sentir miserable e incluso me cuesta respirar

El único consuelo es que por lo menos no la vi besándose con esa rubia

Sé que ya lo habrán hecho pero es mejor no pensar mucho en ello

Probablemente si lo hago termine increpando a Shizuru sin motivo alguno

Aunque se lo merecería por haber jugado conmigo de esa manera tan cruel y vil todo este tiempo

-bueno chicas como que tengo mis dudas si debo dejarlas solas.-

Levanto la mirada extrañada por el comentario

Por un momento se me viene a la cabeza de que mamá haya podido intuir algo de mis intenciones para con Shizuru

Estoy a punto de increparle por el repentino comentario

Pero ella se me adelanta

-de que hablas mamá.-pregunta Shizuru

-no se los había comentado porque esto es un poco repentino pero tengo que visitar a su tía Ayame en Okinawa.-

-que paso…le paso algo a la tia?.-pregunta un tanto alarmada Shizuru

Yo por mi parte solo me quedo en silencio a escuchar a Saeko

No puedo evitar sentirme preocupada por lo repentino del asunto

Pero sé que es mejor escuchar tranquila a Saeko antes de sacar conclusiones apresuradas

Según mamá, la tia Ayame sufrio un accidente automovilístico el dia de ayer, felizmente no es nada grave aún asi no ha evitado estar un tanto preocupada y quiere ir a visitarla

-por lo repentino del asunto chicas no les pude decir nada.-exclama.-

-pero como crees, debiste decírnoslo, para acompañarte a ver a mi tia.-señala Shizuru consecuente.-

-claro.-añado

-ya les dije que no es grave, incluso ella está ya descansando en casa.-ladeo la mirada algo dudosa

Pero conozco a Saeko lo suficiente como para saber que si no fuera algo grave no se hubiera tomado la molestia en decírnoslo tan tarde

-entonces te vas?.-pregunto.-hoy dia?..pero ya es de noche

-Si, tengo que estar en la estación dentro de unas horas así que ya saben…ojala no hagan desastres ni nada, confío en ti Shizuru para cuidar la casa

No puedo evitar sentirme excluida en ese último comentario

Sin embargo ya no es algo que me importe

Ya nada me importa

-bueno te deseo buen viaje mamá, solo espero que no te tomes unas vacaciones y pares mas de la cuenta.-

-estaba pensando estar una semana allí.-suelta de repente

"una semana?"

Por un momento mi mente se pone en blanco

Miro de reojo a Shizuru la cual parece estar con una expresión parecida a la mia

"mierda"

Recién me doy cuenta porque la noticia me tenía tan inquieta

No era tanto que Saeko se fuera de la casa, sino el hecho de que Shizuru y yo estaríamos solas una semana

…

Resoplo ansiosa viendo a través de mi ventana como Shizuru despide a Mamá que toma el taxi hacia la estación

Saeko levanta la vista y hace una señal de despedida

Yo solo levanto la mano, en otras circunstancias también habría salido a despedir a mamá pero ahora mi situación emocional no era la más estable posible, desde que caí en razón de que estaría a solas con Shizuru me encerré en mi habitación pensando en nada y el mil cosas a la vez

Si Shizuru y yo hubiéramos seguido con nuestra relación de antes, probablemente la noticia de que Saeko nos dejara una semana hubiera sido motivo de una felicidad infinita….

Si nada hubiera cambiado entre nosotras a estas alturas tendría ya a Shizuru empujándome dentro de su cuarto para empezar a devorar mi boca con la suya

Sus manos recorrían desesperadas por debajo de mi ropa intentando encontrar algún punto que me haga gritar de placer

Y Yo poco a poco me desesperaría por querer sentir su piel desnuda contra la mía

Pero ahora todo es diferente

Aguanto la respiración contemplando esa imagen en mi mente

Cierro los ojos abatida volviendo a la realidad

Realidad que me dice que Saeko se acaba de ir y dejó a Shizuru a cargo de la casa porque para variar no confía en mi

Irónicamente yo no haría nada que pudiera destrozar o incendiar la casa

Menos hacer algún tipo de fiesta

En cambio Shizuru si podría

Sin embargo todo eso me tiene sin cuidado, es decir estoy tan ansiosa por saber que estoy a solas con Shizuru que no puedo evitar que mi cuerpo empiece a recordármelo

"deja de pensar!" me recrimino

Pero es inútil

Mis pensamientos empiezan a inundarse con recuerdos y fantasias de tener a mi hermana arrinconada

Jadeando mí nombre

Suplicando por más

"basta" cierro los ojos intentando controlarme

Esto se va a salir de control

Una semana es demasiado tiempo

Como mamá no está la única solución es que vaya a dormir a la casa de Mai hasta que Saeko regrese

Es la única manera

De lo contrario tarde o temprano caería presa de mis propias acciones

me onozco lo suficiente y se que soy capaz de tomarla a la fuerza

Incluso ahora mismo estoy pensando en hacerlo

Es decir Saeko no está en casa

"No hay nadie que pueda detenerme" me repito una y otra vez

"no lo hay"

"soy más fuerte que ella, será fácil"

Abro los ojos asustada de mi misma

Ansiosa me acerco a la puerta y le pongo seguro

Tiro la llave a una esquina de la habitación y cual niña asustada me cubro con la manta intentando evitar que los pensamientos sigan en mi cabeza

Pero entre más lucho

Poco a poco vuelvo a ceder

No soy tan fuerte…mi voluntad no da para tanto

El tiempo pasa mientras me remuevo entre las sabanas buscando una posición cómoda para conciliar el sueño, pero todos los intentos son fallidos, no tengo ganas de dormir y lo peor es que aunque parece haber pasado una eternidad desde que mamá se fue solo ha transcurrido una hora

Molesta conmigo misma me levanto para tomar una ducha y calmar mis ansias

Para mi buena suerte el seguro impide que pueda salir

Es decir solo me estoy poniendo excusas para salir de mi habitación y poder verla a ella

Me cuesta creer que este de esta manera por Shizuru

En un principio jamás creí que pudiera llegar a estos extremos por alguien por más enamorada que estuviera nunca me imaginé que pudiera estar tan obsesionada…

Tan enferma

En el completo silencio me doy cuenta de que tan mal de la cabeza puedo estar

Suspiro con pesadez mientras vuelvo a recostarme en la cama

De nuevo busco una posición cómoda para intentar dormir pero todo se viene abajo cuando empiezo a escuchar los pasos de Shizuru subiendo las gradas

Extrañamente a medida que el sonido resuena en mi cabeza empiezo a escuchar como si se estuvieran acercando

Y eso me hace ponerme totalmente nerviosa

"Está viniendo?" susurro incrédula

no hay forma de que suceda algo asi, pero poco a poco me doy cuenta que si

y empiezo a desesperarme aunque nose porque lo hago….es decir aunque mamá se acaba de ir y estoy sola con Shizuru nada ha cambiado en nuestra relación

Solo fui un juego que ya paso de moda

Un juego del cual se aburrió

"Así que no tiene caso seguir pensando estupideces" me grito a mí misma

El sonido cesa y me doy cuenta de que todo fueron ideas mias

Probablemente ella se dirigio a su cuarto y nada mas

Los minutos pasan y estoy totalmente cautivada mirando el techo de mi habitación intentando contar ovejas a ver si eso funciona para que cierre los ojos

Para variar no parece que vaya a funcionar

Y como si fuera una tortura el silencio vuelve a quebrarse por los sonidos de sus pasos nuevamente

"no puede ser"

El sonido quiere volver a engañarme

"acaso se está acercando?" pregunto con terror

Se me forma un nudo en la garganta cuando se detiene en mi puerta

Niego con la cabeza intentando comprender porque está aquí

Miro con atención como la perilla de la puerta empieza a girar pero se traba por el seguro

-Ara…cerraste con seguro tu habitación eh?.-exclama con un tono entre burla y enojo

Yo vuelvo a negar con la cabeza sin poder creer nada de lo que está sucediendo

-….-me quedo callada mirando fijamente la entrada

No soy capaz de articular palabra alguna

Pero como las luces están prendidas ella sabe que estoy despierta

Ella sabe que la estoy escuchando

-vaya….crees que no sé porque cerraste?.-vocifera de mala manera mientras que yo estoy muerta de miedo porque no tengo ni puta idea de lo que le sucede, menos porque está queriendo entrar.-…que me crees hermanita eh?...crees que no puedo controlarme es eso no?...por eso te encerraste idiota!.-

Yo no entiendo nada de lo que dice

-d…déjame en paz.-respondo fingiendo mi voz para que salga fría y dura.-nose de que hablas pero no molestes.-añado con enojo pero en realidad estoy tan asustada de la situación que si estuviera de pie caería al suelo

Un expectante silencio se forma en el ambiente

Tengo ganas de gritar pero no puedo

Con temor me pongo de pie y me acerco con sigilo a la puerta esperando a que diga algo o simplemente se aleje

Pero no hace ninguna de las dos cosas

-no puedo creerlo….-suelta con frialdad.-no me interesas más Natsuki, pensé que ya te lo había dado a entender

"ya lo sabía"

No soy capaz de responder

Sus palabras me hieren tanto que siento que si intento responder mi voz salga quebrada

-Ara…porque no respondes eh?...sabes que es cierto.-añade entre risas, como burlándose de la situación…. burlándose de mi.-de todas formas solo te avisaba que vendrá Elise y se quedara a dormir esta noche

Mi cuerpo se paraliza al escucharla

Siento como todo se desmorona a mi alrededor

El dolor en el pecho es indescriptible

Insoportable

"realmente todo fue un juego" me digo a mi misma convenciéndome de que tuve razón desde el primer momento

-porque me estás diciendo esto.-susurro apenas intentando buscar respuestas.-bien puedes traer a quien sea y no tienes que darme explicaciones.-añado apretando los puños

-pues por cómo le pusiste seguro creo que era necesario para que no sigas pensando cosas que no son, ni nunca lo fueron.-responde para acabar conmigo totalmente

Y lo consigue

Si esas fueron sus intenciones lo acaba de lograr

Ya no puedo seguir aquí, tengo que escapar

No podría soportar escuchando a Shizuru hacer el amor con Elise a lado de mi cuarto

Seria una tortura cruel y puede que no me controle y termine matando a la rubia de turno

-ok no te preocupes, puedes traer a quien quieras tienes la casa libre yo iré donde Mai.-o algun otro lugar a pasar la noche

Sin perder más tiempo empiezo a buscar la llave para abrir y salir

-que acabas de decir?.-la escucho preguntar, extrañamente su tono parece un poco diferente

Como si le tomara por sorpresa mi decisión

Sin embargo yo no le respondo

Solo atino a buscar la llave

-Ara…que diablos acabas de decir….porque no me respondes?.-exclama furiosa.- como es eso de que te iras donde Mai.-

Suspiro aliviada al encontrar la llave

Sin embargo abrir la puerta en este momento sería un poco peligroso

No suena como siempre

-oye que más quieres te estoy dejando la casa sola para que tú y Elise puedan hacer lo que les dé la gana.-suelto con desprecio y rencor.-deberías agradecerme

-no me estas respondiendo.-susurra fria.-dime porque vas a ir donde Mai eh?...

-mis razones no te importan, es como preguntarte porque estas invitando a Elise a casa….ambas sabemos la respuesta.-

-suficiente…a que estás jugando Natsuki.-

"jugando?"

No entiendo lo que dice ni tampoco porque suena tan enojada

-ya Shizuru déjame en paz.-exclamo cortante.-te dije que iré donde Mai asi que…

-basta!.-grita rabiosa y golpea la puerta con fuerza.-vale que estas tratando de hacer eh?...pór que quieres ir de repente donde Mai…acaso es una especie de chantaje?.-

-no se dé qué me hablas.-

-me crees idiota no?...quieres seguir jugando conmigo verdad?.-añade con la misma caótica entonación.-pero no te va a funcionar…ya no me interesas me escuchaste…no me interesas!

Siempre supe que no le interesé

Al menos siempre tuve esa sensación

"tenía razón"

-si ya escuché…ahora lárgate.-digo apenas intentando sonar molesta

Ella empieza a golpear frenéticamente la puerta e intenta abrir ignorando lo que le acabo de decir

-idiota no sabes cuánto te odio.-pronuncia con desprecio.-abre la maldita puerta para que pueda decirte tus verdades a la cara.-añade perdiendo el control

Aprieto los dientes furiosa

No creyendo su estúpida actitud

Yo debería ser la que estuviera increpando su comportamiento, no ella

Me cuesta creer que sea tan descarada

-si ya no te importo porque te pones de esa manera conmigo.-susurro.-simplemente deberías dejarme en paz pero no lo haces quien te entiende

-deja de jugar estúpida….estas tratando de chantajearme…pero no va a funcionar...Elise vendrá a casa y pasare la noche con ella te quedó claro?.-

El golpe de sus palabras se vuelven a clavar en mi cual puñal

Si solo imaginarme a ella besándose con alguien es suficiente para que los celos nublen mi mente

Que me diga tal cosa es demasiado

Fuera de mis sentidos quito el seguro de la puerta para abrir

La imagen de Shizuru con la mirada soberbia se posa frente a mí

Uso toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no perder la calma

-nose que estupideces estás hablando.-pronuncio desafiante mirándola directamente a los ojos

Sin embargo no espero que me responda simplemente la hago a un lado para escapar

Tengo que escapar lo mas rápido `posible porque probablemente si no me voy antes de que Elise venga es posible que termine mandándola al hospital

Corro y bajo las gradas a velocidad

-Ara Natsuki porque pareces molesta.-escucho su voz desde arriba.-

Ella me está torturando de una manera muy cruel y su juego seguirá si es que sigo respondiéndole

Asi que es mejor salir en total silencio

"ignórala"

Camino hacia la salida

Sin embargo escucho como ella baja rápidamente y me toma del brazo para atajarme y eso me vuelve loca

Nose que quiere

Ni porque se comporta así conmigo

-que quieres.-pregunto hastiada.-

-no te va a funcionar, no te tomes la molestia en vano.-

No entiendo lo que dice

En realidad ni quiero entender

Solo quiero escapar

Con brusquedad deshago su agarre de un tirón

Y me doy la vuelta para dejarla atrás

Ella se queda mirándome en silencio

Al menos eso creo

-sabes?, tienes razón te debo dar las gracias por dejarme a solas con Elise, asi podremos hacerlo en cualquier parte.-susurra con diversión atrás de mi

"no lo soporto"

Los celos empiezan a nublar y controlar mi mente

Las ganas de dar la vuelta para callarla a la fuerza cobran sentido y se hacen jodidamente imposibles de aguantar

Ella me tortura de esta manera

Sé que me está diciendo todas esas cosas a propósito

Quiere verme perder la razón

Y no le daré su gusto

No puedo dárselo aunque todo dentro de mi gritan por hacerlo

-ya entendí el mensaje.-expreso con indiferencia.-tú lo harás con tu nueva novia y yo con Mai asi que todas felices.-digo apenas en un patético intento para que crea que no será la única que tendrá una buena noche

Pero a quien quiero engañar no podría hacer algo asi menos con Mai

Aunque si después forzamos una salida a algún lugar a lo mejor si lo haría cual mujer despechada

-jaja y porque me estás diciendo algo así antes de irte eh?...acaso estás pensando que me va afectar en algo saber que te acostaras con tu amiga?.-exclama con burla

Ya sabía que no me iba a creer

Debí pensar en una mejor mentira

Bueno ya es tarde

-tienes razón, como sea nos vemos mañana.-me despido cortante

Sin embargo no veo venir como ella se acerca para evitar que abra la puerta

-ara, realmente sigues pensando que me estoy creyendo tus mentiras?.-pregunta con la mirada fija en mi.-vamos ya deja de fingir que no me importas, no lograras hacerme cambiar de opinión

No soy capaz de responder

Hace mucho que no la veía de tan cerca

Percibo el embriagante aroma de su cuerpo y me provoca un leve escalofrío

Me cuesta un poco volver en mis sentidos

-no quiero hacerte cambiar de opinión.-respondo apenas, aunque no sé muy bien de que estamos hablando.-

-no me subestimes Natsuki….tu estúpido chantaje no te ha servido ni lo hará.-exclama con el mismo tono

-vale, pero porque no me estas dejando salir?.-digo confundida

-porque es estúpido lo que estás haciendo, es solo un farol y no voy a caer, es mejor que dejes de fingir que iras donde Mai.-finjo reir ante sus palabras

Ahora me doy cuenta de que en realidad no ha descubierto mi mentira

Shizuru está dudando

Si ella realmente supiera que estoy mintiendo no estaría actuando asi

Tan erradica

Tan evidente

Bueno por lo menos tengo el consuelo de que ella pensará que pase la noche con Mai

-Piensa lo que quieras.-respondo mientras la tomó del brazo y la empujo para que me deje salir pero ella hace fuerza para no dejar su posición que me impide el paso

"que rayos le pasa"

Inesperadamente ahora es la que me empuja y me arrincona en la pared

Yo estoy totalmente sorprendida porque no creí que ella se lo estaba tomando en serio la situación tanto como para hacer que me golpeara con la pared por su sacudida

La miro detenidamente sin salir de la impresión

Ella me tiene rodeada con sus manos apoyadas en la pared restringiéndome todo escape posible

-Vale Natsuki.-expresa con una voz con una entonación de desespero.-ok…tú ganas

"de que hablas" quiero preguntarle pero me quedo callada

Sus ojos se vuelven a enfocar en mi

Puedo notar que su expresión empieza a cambiar

Ya no es la apacible y burlona de siempre

Ahora demuestra desesperación

-está bien tu ganas…-vuelve a repetir.-Elise no vendrá a cambio de que te quedes en casa.-susurra apenas

Abro los ojos sorprendida, ahora entiendo a que se refería con el chantaje

sin embargo el trato me parece muy injusto

Es decir Elise podrá venir otro día o se encontraría con Shizuru en otro momento así que no tenía sentido

-bueno será mejor que no canceles la invitación porque yo de todas formas iré donde Mai.-sentencio decidida

Aunque Shizuru es la que me tiene acorralada, su expresión y postura un tanto extraña me da la confianza suficiente como para tomar el control de la discusión

-que?...iras de todas formas?...pero porque.-exclama atónita negando levemente con la cabeza.-si ya te dije que aceptaba el trato

"trato?"

-nose de que me hablas, nose nada de tratos ni de chantajes, solo fueron cosas tuyas que acabas de inventar.-expreso.-ahora te estoy aconsejando que no canceles tus planes con Elise.-añado fingiendo que no me duele

Que no me importa

Que no me afecta

Pero me estoy muriendo

-Entonces que quieres.-vocifera con miedo

Ladeo la mirada ante su suplica

Probablemente este siga siendo un tipo de juego

Y quiere que caiga

No debo dejarme convencer ni arrastrarme por nada de lo que me diga

-no quiero nada, nunca quise nada.-mentira…mentira

En realidad quiero que te alejes de Elise y de cualquier chica que intente algo contigo

En realidad quiero que vuelvas a ser mia

Quiero que seas solo mia

-que quieres…vamos solo dilo.-insiste fuera de si acercándose peligrosamente

Su forma de actuar no es la de siempre

Incluso cuando estábamos juntas jamás la vi reaccionar y tener esa expresión

Temerosa y asustada

Rogando porque no me vaya

Estoy empezando a confundirme

Mas aun cuando acerca sus manos a mi rostro

-por favor.-vuelve a repetir

Y mi autocontrol empieza a ceder

Asi como mis sentidos

"quiero que seas mía" quiero responderle

Pero no puedo

Sé que debo luchar pero se hace difícil sabiendo que estoy a solas con ella conteniendo por dos semanas las ganas de hacerle el amor y por la cual estoy totalmente obsesionada

"me estas volviendo loca Shizuru"

-pasa la noche conmigo.-digo mientras soy yo quien rompe la distancia entre nuestros labios….

* * *

en fin eso fue todo

espero que les haya gustado u.u

nos vemos


End file.
